


No es tan Difícil

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, chaos & drama, humor esporádico no intencional porque tampoco puedo conmigo misma, inarizaki daily lives, leve angst porque no puedo conmigo misma, posible omitsumi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Si se trata de Suna Rintarou, a Osamu no se le da tan bien el amor.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Confesiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noe_Sweetway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya es el cumple de Suna en Japón, y seguramente en otras partes del mundo también. Aquí no, pero ya nada me detiene.

Rin apoyó su pulgar en mi manzana, el resto de sus dedos acariciaron mi nuca. No fui capaz de reaccionar. No cerré los ojos. Quizá, debido a los nervios, le hablé de arroz. Nunca sé ser considerado.

Ocurrió al finalizar nuestro penúltimo día de escuela. Tan solo unos minutos atrás, Rintarou me ayudaba a recoger los balones que regué por el gimnasio.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—Me caí —y señalé el canasto que yacía boca abajo.

Hacía un tiempo, Rintarou me prestaba su ayuda sin yo habérsela pedido. Me había dado cuenta. A mi hermano no le hacía esos favores. Atsumu también reparó en la diferencia de su trato, y como era natural, lo enfrentó.

—¿Por qué eres esa clase de persona que tiene favoritos, Suna?

—No parezcas ofendido, esas cosas nunca te han importado. Además, es un hecho de que todos prefieren a Osamu antes que a ti.

Y los que estaban allí presentes asintieron, pero yo sabía que Atsumu no se refería a eso. Rintarou también, por eso lo dijo de aquel modo.

Aunque nos habíamos retirado, seguíamos asistiendo al club de vóleibol. Ese penúltimo día, Atsumu, por primera vez, no se quedó a practicar sus servicios; fue el primero en dejar la escuela.

—Cúbreme —me pidió, sin ofrecerme explicaciones.

Si volvía a casa sin Atsumu, tendría que mentir a papá y mamá. Si no volvía, en casa asumirían que ambos nos quedamos jugando vóleibol. Comprendí la falla de mi plan en cuanto se asomaron al gimnasio otros ex miembros del equipo, y al verme solo, me preguntaron por mi hermano.

«No tengo que mentirles a ellos», pensé. De todas formas, yo no tenía idea. Dije solo lo que sabía, o sea, que no sabía. Se miraron entre ellos.

—Esto huele a _city-love_ —dedujo Gin—. De seguro se escapó con algún novio secreto que tiene en la ciudad y se están haciendo cuchi-cuchi.

—Por favor detente.

La imagen de mi hermano besándose con un extraño me ponía los pelos de punta. Pero yo intuía que no se trataba de ningún extraño, como sugería Gin. Rintarou tampoco estaba presente en ese momento, si bien aquello no tenía nada de extraordinario. Después de patear a Gin por no detenerse en sus insinuaciones, me concentré en mis entrenamientos, con la esperanza de que el impacto de los balones borrase aquellas imágenes perturbadoras.

Por eso me sorprendí cuando vi por las ventanas a Rintarou merodeando por los pasillos desiertos, como si con mi pensamiento lo hubiese invocado, y en mi sobresalto, caí sobre la canasta de los balones. Al estruendo, Rintarou entró corriendo al gimnasio, cámara en mano. Pareció decepcionado al verme botado en el piso.

—Pensé que se trataba de algún _kohai_ —reconoció, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie—. Me habría gustado hacerles un último _bullying_ antes de la graduación. ¿Qué haces acá?

—Vóleibol...

—No eso. Qué haces acá, realmente.

—¿Es una pregunta filosófica? Porque conoces mis notas en el área...

—Está bien, olvídalo. Pensé que habría algún otro motivo.

No aguanté mucho tiempo el silencio que le siguió a aquella declaración. Algo en Rintarou lograba hacerme sentir culpable. A esa cualidad de Rin la conocíamos como sus _juegos mentales_. No tenía que decir nada. En muchos casos le bastaba una mirada desviada, un silencio, para que el resto nos comiéramos la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, estoy cubriendo a Atsumu —admití—. No tengo idea de qué, pero lo estoy cubriendo.

Y le pregunté si él sabía algo, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Gin dice…

—Oí a Gin —me interrumpió, de pronto fastidiado—. Por supuesto que no fue a besarse con nadie, Atsumu me lo habría dicho.

—Ahh...

Dejé el balón que me quedaba en la canasta y me acosté en el piso de tablas del gimnasio, fingiendo que estiraba músculos. Rintarou se sentó a mi lado, sin mirarme. Desde mi posición podía admirar el largo de su cuello, tan elegante, que abría en una barbilla afilada y angulosa, casi como una escultura, rasgos que me resultaban más femeninos que apolíneos. Me gustaba aquello suyo. De normal, Rintarou caminaba encorvado, arrastrando los pies, pero cuando se sentaba en el suelo de aquella manera, salía a flote su belleza oculta. Me preguntaba si Rin sería consciente de aquella dualidad suya.

Con la cabeza alta, pero los ojos perdidos en el espacio, trataba de imaginarme qué estaría pensando, y a juzgar por la manera en que sus dedos se mordían entre ellos, qué sería aquello que lo molestaba. Algo de lo que dijo Gin, sin dudas, pero qué sería.

En los últimos meses, desde que mi hermano saliera del armario, y por mucho que Rintarou dijese que yo era el favorito de cualquiera sobre Atsumu, esos dos habían estrechado lazos de un modo que al principio no comprendía, hasta que vi a Rin haciéndole la manicura a mi hermano. Entonces comprendí qué era aquello que

—¿Suna también…? —le pregunté a Atsumu, luego que Rin regresara a su casa.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, contemplando sus uñas perfectas..

—¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? Y Sakusa, y la manager nerviosa del Karasuno, y ese chico Akaashi que te roba la comida en los Nacionales, acuérdate de mí. Te digo que tengo un don para esto, soy un predictor gay.

El tiempo le daría la razón respecto a Sakusa, la manager nerviosa y Akaashi, pero yo no podía darle en el gusto y admitir que no se equivocaba; Atsumu había pronosticado lo mismo para mí.

También el tiempo le dio la razón en eso.

En ese sentido, Atsumu era más intuitivo que yo. Podía darse cuenta por dónde discurrían los sentimientos de otras personas, y era el primero en enterarse de cualquier romance. Pero en lugar de regarlos, solo me los comentaba a mí, para saber qué pensaba. Quizá fue por eso que, en esos temas, me era tan complicado mostrarme sincero con Atsumu. Solo por un tiempo pude engañarlo. Si lo logré, fue porque yo también me engañaba.

Por esos días acababa de terminar una relación de varios meses con una compañera del salón de Atsumu. Ante la inminente separación producto de la graduación, decidimos dejarlo de mutuo acuerdo. Creí que me dolería más. No fue un autoengaño propiamente tal. Soe-chan era más grande y pesada que yo, más velluda que yo. Precisamente por esos rasgos la encontraba atractiva. Era, como diría mi abuela, una mujer viril. Gozaba de todo el Apolíneo que le faltaba a Rintarou. La atracción inicial, sin embargo, no tardó en diluirse a medida que la relación siguió su curso, y ambos tuvimos que aceptar que no tenía caso que siguiéramos esforzándonos.

Un ruido me obligó a mirar hacia la puerta del gimnasio. Soe-chan apareció por la apertura, agitando las manos desde fuera.

—¿Todavía aquí, Osamu-kun? ¿Quieres ir a comer? Vienen las chicas.

 _Las chicas_ eran sus amigas del club regional de halterofilia. Decliné su invitación con un gesto de mano, y aunque no lo habían invitado directamente, Rintarou también declinó.

Una vez se cerró la puerta del gimnasio, me preguntó:

—¿Siguen hablándose?

—Supongo.

— _Pero…_

—Seguimos siendo amigos —lo corté, antes de que empezara con sus _juegos mentales_ —. No tenía caso continuar alargando aquella relación. Al final hemos quedado como amigos, y está bien. Aunque…

—¿Sí?

—Me habría gustado que me doliera un poco. No es tan extraño —añadí casi a la defensiva, como retando a Rintarou a contradecirme—. Es igual a lo de Atsumu con los abucheos…

—Ah, no. No voy a permitirlo. Detente ahí.

—Es lo mismo —insistí.

—Sé que es lo mismo, no me refiero a eso. Pero tú tampoco te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?

Su conversación no tenía sentido. Lo quedé mirando, pensando que finalmente se había vuelto loco. Rintarou se burló de mí.

—Sé que te molesta que constantemente te comparen con Atsumu, y que estas comparaciones nunca se den en sentido contrario, pero tú haces lo mismo, Osamu. En ese aspecto sé que no empezamos con buen pie… pero ahora te vas a separar de Atsumu, así que sale de su sombra de una buena vez.

De todas las cosas que pudo decirme, aquello jamás me lo esperé. Me cabreé.

—Te lo estabas guardando, ¿eh, Suna? Si tienes algo que decirme, ¿por qué no te dejas de rodeos?

—Sé que es muy dramático creer que no volveremos a vernos tras la graduación… de todas formas, yo quería decírtelo. Y otra cosa más…

Creí que me estaba vacilando. Sentados frente a frente en el piso del gimnasio, yo con el buzo de gimnasia, él con su uniforme, cerró la distancia con un beso que no supe responder. La escapada de Atsumu, los dichos de Gin, el enfado de Rin. Todo debía estar conectado de alguna manera, y debía ser así, porque de otra manera no se explicaba que Rin me estuviera besando. A menos… ¿pero qué podría ser? No, ya basta. Era demasiado complicado para mí. Rin abrió sus ojos. Mis labios dejaron de ser presionados. El silencio.

—Por favor no te quedes mirándome y di algo.

—…

—Si te he molestado, lo siento. Yo… yo tampoco me podía quedar con esto. Necesitaba que lo supieras. Siempre has sido tú, Osamu. Prácticamente desde el inicio.

—Arroz —respondí.

—¿Qué?

—Recordé que tengo que hacer arroz… si me voy ahora, tendré los _onigiris_ listos para la cena. En casa hay varias verduras que podría saltear. Hay _umeboshis_.

—Entiendo que puede ser chocante, pero en el fondo ya te habías dado cuenta. No he podido ser más evidente. Incluso Atsumu debe saberlo, pero se ha mantenido al margen. Y no lo sé… Si no sientes lo mismo, lo entiendo. Solo dime algo.

—Y huevo. Una pasta de huevo, azúcar, sésamo y nori. Funcionaría bien. Es sencillo. Tengo todos los ingredientes en casa.

—Ahhh, de verdad que eres el peor de los gemelos.

Sentí el impacto de una patada que me arrastró varios metros. Me quedé de piedra, rígido en mi sitio, viendo a Suna correr la maratón de su vida, huyendo de mí, de él mismo, de nosotros.

Comencé a temblar. Me tiritaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía que irme a casa, a cocinar. No sé por qué, pero cocinar parecía la mejor alternativa. Sentí el impulso de tomar el teléfono y llamar a Atsumu. Mi bolso deportivo comenzó a vibrar. Abalanzándose hacia las graderías, saqué mi teléfono. ¿Lo habría invocado? ¿Dos invocaciones en un día? Atsumu me estaba llamando. Contesté.

—Hice algo estúpido —empezó, con su voz a punto de reventar—. ¿Samu, dónde estás?

—En el colegio, ¿dónde estás tú? ¿Necesitas que te busque en algún sitio?

—No… ahhh, me quiero morir.

_Así que tú también te quieres morir…_

Comprendí que no me correspondería ser el protagonista del drama aquel día, y que debía recuperarme como fuera. ¿Preparar _onigiris_? Era un idiota.

—Dime dónde estás, iré a buscarte.

Rin tenía razón. Yo seguía a la sombra de mi hermano, por voluntad propia. Recién comenzaba a sentir el dolor que produjo la patada en mi estómago. Dolía y mucho. Me temblaba la boca. Allí, donde los labios de Rintarou presionaron por la respuesta que le negué.

Sin dejar de temblar, me colgué la bandolera al hombro y arrastré los pies fuera de la escuela. Encontré a Atsumu en el viejo arcade cercano a casa, arreglado y perfumado, pero con los ojos rojos, las mejillas húmedas, como si acabase de llorar.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Atsumu se mantuvo en silencio un momento, tratando de no perder la concentración en su juego, pero perdió. Era la primera vez que perdía tan rápido.

—¿Es que acaso no te lo imaginas?

En otra ocasión, quizá. Mi cabeza pensaba en el beso de Rintarou, recreaba una y otra vez la manera precipitada en que abandonó el gimnasio.

—No te des tanta importancia y solo dímelo, ¿quieres?

Atsumu le cedió su máquina a unos pequeños que lo vigilaban con celo. Lo seguí fuera del local. Me sentía extraño, como sucio. _¿Por qué?_ No era bueno para la filosofía, y aquello no lo comprendía. Si Rintarou se iba a declarar, debió usar otras palabras. Basta. Ya basta con Rintarou, estás ahora con Atsumu. Como lo mirase, aquello que Rintarou se había estado guardando sonó más bien a una declaración de guerra. Pero detente de una vez, estúpido.

Nos sentamos fuera de un _konbini_. Saqué mi billetera y conté mis monedas. Podía invitar a Atsumu a algún bollo caliente. Al sugerirselo, se negó. Las emociones siempre se le iban al estómago. Al final, me aceptó un café de máquina. Regresé con su café más un bollo para mí.

Me dijo:

—No te vayas a burlar de mí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No puedo prometerte eso. Si hiciste una estupidez, corresponde que me burle de ti.

Logré sacarle unas risas.

—Está bien, seguramente en unos años yo también me ría de esto. Fui a ver a Kita-senpai.

—Ahhh, no. Detente allí. ¿Hiciste lo que estoy pensando? ¿Por qué, Tsumu? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que no lo hicieras.

Sentí mis músculos temblar de nuevo. ¿Acaso era el día de las confesiones? Qué coñazo...

—Ya lo sé —continuó Atsumu—, hasta ayer no pensaba hacerlo, pero… luego lo hablé con Suna y… maldición, seguramente se estaba metiendo conmigo, pero en su momento me pareció muy convincente.

—¿Suna? —sentí como el sudor me delataba. _Por supuesto_. Rin me mintió. Nos lió la mente a todos—. ¿Qué te dijo ese traidor?

—Bah, ya da igual.

—No me digas que te declaraste de la manera más vergonzosa posible y Kita-san te rechazó también de la manera más vergonzosa posible.

—Solo quería que lo escuchara de mí. Quería oírme decirlo. Samu, ya sabía que no me iba a corresponder, pero de todas maneras… no podía quedarme con esa duda. Y oyó todo lo que tenía que decirle, fue muy educado. Supongo que eso fue lo que me jodió. Darme cuenta que yo nunca seré otra cosa que su _kohai_ el odioso, y aún así, sigue preocupándose por mí, sigue orgulloso de mí, y eso será todo. Ese es el límite entre nosotros.

—Ya veo… oye… quédate tranquilo...

Dejó el café a sus pies y se largó a llorar sobre mi regazo. Lo abracé. Le dolía el corazón porque no fue correspondido. Yo había terminado con mi novia y solo me producía indiferencia. Lo envidiaba por ello. Ojalá no siguiera llorando. Ojalá nunca se hubiese confesado a Kita-san. Si no lo hubiese hecho, quizá me habría atrevido a contarle lo de Rintarou. Le acaricié el pelito. Se lo había cortado y retocado las raíces tan solo unos días atrás, según él para salir bien en las fotos de la graduación. Quizá no fuese del todo cierto. Puede que hubiese planeado este momento hace un tiempo. Puede que Suna no le haya liado la menta propiamente tal. Era la espina que mi hermano necesitaba sacarse de una buena vez. Lo hizo. Ya está.

Sacarse las espinas duele, al mismo tiempo que alivian.

Al día siguiente, Gin y otros de nuestros compañeros se le abalanzaron sobre Atsumu preguntándole qué era el misterio nuevo que se traía entre manos. Atsumu corrió a golpearme, tuve que huir.

—¿Qué te dije? ¡Que me cubrieras!

—¡Y lo hice! ¡Papá y mamá no sospecharon nada!

—¡No de papá y mamá maldito estúpido puerco! ¡Por qué para esto tenías que resultar tan obtuso!

Como siempre, nos tuvieron que separar para no acabar con nuestras caras amoratadas antes de la ceremonia. Durante esta, Rintarou evitó mirarme. Yo también evité hacerlo. Con toda nuestra promoción de testigos, ambos intercambiamos saludos. Ni siquiera nos estrechamos de manos, y nos alejamos para cuando llegaron las fotos.

Rintarou aplicó a una universidad que le ofreció beca deportiva. Se hubo rendido ante la primera alternativa, y siguió adelante. A veces me preguntaba por qué Rintarou se conformaba de aquella manera, pero entonces no se lo pregunté.

Nos despedimos de nuestros maestros, del entrenador Kurosu a quien hicimos pasar tantos malos ratos. Admitió que, pese a todo, nos extrañaría. Atsumu se me adelantó para alcanzar a Rintarou. Lo jaló de la chaqueta, y Rin siguió caminando, pero acomodándose al ritmo de mi hermano. Yo apresuré el mío, manteniendo una distancia prudente que no revelase mi presencia, pero que me permitiera no perderme palabra.

—Al final sí lo hice —le confió Atsumu a Rintarou—. Te dije que si me desafiabas, lo haría. Y no salió bien, como cabía de esperar… pero por otra parte, supongo que salió bien.

—Por supuesto que no te desafié, lo entendiste todo mal. Siempre tienes que entender los temas más cruciales de la peor manera, te odio.

—¿Ahhh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan personal?

—Porque por tu culpa, yo también tuve que salir de dudas.

—No. ¿Qué? Repite eso.

—Que yo también.

Pareció que Atsumu se volvía loco.

—¿Ahhhh? Suna, ¿me estás diciendo que también te le declaraste a tu _crush_?

Y vi a Atsumu mirar hacia atrás, hasta toparse con mis ojos. No pude soportarle la mirada.

_¿Ya lo sabía?_

—Me da rabia que seas más valiente que yo, Atsumu. Si no lo hacía, ya no me quedaría dignidad. Claro que, a juzgar por cómo se dieron las cosas… quizá ya no sea digno de la dignidad.

—Ya veo —Atsumu regresó la vista a Rintarou—. Así que también te salió mal.

—No lo digas de esa manera.

—¿Entonces me dirás quién era tu _crush_? Me has tenido meses en vilo.

_¿Meses?_

—Ni de coña. Te dije que te lo diría solo si resultaba bien. Pero… bueno, al menos me lo he sacado.

—¿Eso significa que seguirás adelante? —alcé la voz, entrometiéndome en la conversación.

Rin se giró a mirarme, con la espalda levemente arqueada. Empalideció bruscamente.

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—Desde un principio —se adelantó Atsumu—. Te lo he dicho, Suna. Yo soy el gemelo bueno. Yo.

—Como sea… sí, supongo que seguiré adelante. No me queda otra opción. Ahora déjenme en paz, ambos. Hacen de mi vida un infierno. Me alegra que no volvamos a vernos.

Enroscó las correas de su mochila en sus muñecas, y apresuró los pasos hasta cruzar la calle. Con Atsumu giramos en la intersección siguiente, perdiéndolo de vista.

Y así fue como nos despedimos de Suna.

Me dijo Atsumu:

—Si te pregunto qué sucedió entre ustedes...

—No te lo diré. Además, es obvio que estabas más enterado que yo, ¿cómo fue que te lo callaste?

—No me correspondía a mí decirlo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Fue muy incómodo?

—Un poco. Creo que le hice daño…

Podía sentir el peso de los labios de Rin presionando contra los míos.

—Bah, estará bien. Estamos hablando de Suna. Es un dramático para ciertas cosas, pero luchador para otras. Estará bien —repitió, no por él, pero por mí.

Y, sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar casi dos años para que Rin y yo nos reencontráramos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querida Noe... ¡feliz no cumpleaños...! creo...  
> A veces, el solo hecho de tener en común una ship con alguien más, es suficiente para sentir cercana a esa persona. Y aunque apenas hemos hablado, y nuestras conversaciones se limitan a intercambios de rws, siento mucha simpatía hacia ti. Sé que la historia es un poquito simplona, pero… no sé. Me sentí blandita escribiéndolo, y quería dedicártelo.  
> Esto surge de un [fanart](https://twitter.com/aahdraws/status/1351474182597578755) que vi, que sé que conoces. El pulgar de Rin en la manzana de Osamu me dejó absorta, y no me quedó remedio más que abrir un documento de word y desatarme.  
> Cómo siempre… disculpas por los typos y cosas varias, pero ya no me disculpo más por empezar nuevos proyectos teniendo otros pendientes... porque esto es lo que me gusta, chao.
> 
> (Igual se supone que es un proyecto corto... según yo, no más de 4 capis y tal)  
> (Claro que uno siempre dice que hará un proyecto corto y luego todo se lía...)  
> (Dramas de fickers)  
> (Los guiños a +/- **no** son coincidencia...)
> 
> Japiera Clarividencia aka _el caso perdido_.


	2. Suna Rintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna Rintarou llegó a Inarizaki durante el ciclo de exámenes parciales del primer trimestre. Osamu hace un recuento de esos días de preparatoria.

Suna Rintarou llegó a Inarizaki durante el ciclo de exámenes parciales del primer trimestre. Ataviado con el uniforme de su vieja escuela, y con los bajos del pantalón metidos en las calcetas, cogió la tiza que le tendía el profesor para escribir su nombre en la pizarra, pero se equivocó, borró los primeros trazos con el puño, y acabó garabateando otros trazos completamente distintos. Escupió su nombre de carrerilla, sin mirarnos, con un acento que no era de la zona. Varios de nosotros reímos.

—Es una fecha rara para cambiarse de escuela —comentó una chica, luego que saliéramos del primer examen—. De seguro sus padres se han separado y todavía no se acostumbra al apellido materno.

No había que ser un genio para hacer aquella deducción. Como se lo viera, parecía un chico aproblemado.

Les comentaba a mis compañeros del club de vóleibol acerca de aquel nuevo personaje, cuando el entrenador Kurosu apareció acompañado precisamente de Suna Rintarou, para presumirnos la nueva adquisición del equipo. Atsumu se adelantó a cualquier presentación, sacando pecho.

—¿Qué posición juegas? ¿Cuánto mides?

—Central… unos 183 centímetros, creo…

—¡Woahh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Tienes el acento de Kanto!

—No… soy de Aichi.

Todos nos reímos de Atsumu, pero él se ensañó solo conmigo.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que era de Kanto?

—Solo dije que no tenía el acento de Kansai, eso es todo. No es mi culpa que seas un inepto de la geografía.

Nuestros compañeros tuvieron que separarnos para que no continuáramos peleando.

Gin se acercó al nuevo.

—Estos son los famosos gemelos Miya. Cuesta, pero irás acostumbrándote a su talante. Si no, pregúntale a Aran.

—No hallo el día de cambiarme de escuela... —dijo Aran, de segundo año.

Al término de la semana de exámenes, debido a que el entrenador Kurosu nos dio la tarde libre de prácticas, a Kita-senpai se le ocurrió enseñarle el templo de Inarizaki al chico nuevo. «Para ganar confianza», dijo. Hasta entonces, Rintarou se limitaba a realizar el entrenamiento, no demasiado motivado, y era el primero en dejar el gimnasio apenas terminaba la práctica. A todos, yo incluido, nos causaba curiosidad aquel chico misterioso que hablaba extraño, se metía los bajos del pantalón en las calcetas y jugaba vóleibol de un modo tan particular. Su técnica era peculiar, y no era mal jugador, pero transmitía la desagradable sensación de que podía hacerlo mucho mejor. Nos preguntábamos si se estaría conteniendo. Y de ser así, con qué objeto. Al fin y al cabo, estaba allí gracias a una beca deportiva.

Siendo su compañero de salón, mis compañeros de vóleibol asumían que yo lo sabía todo sobre Rintarou, pero salvo alguna que otra observación, era tan ignorante como cualquiera.

—Debe ser tímido —respondí más de una vez—. Casi siempre que le hablan, responde a monosílabos, y muchas veces estos no se condicen con la pregunta. Es eso, o apático.

—O ambos —opinaba Atsumu. Que hubiese un jugador becado le picaba sobremanera.

—O ninguna —opinaba a su vez Kita-senpai, también de segundo año.

A los de tercer año les bastaba que Rintarou jugase a la altura de la camiseta, pero a los demás nos intrigaba su existencia, y cuando lo hablamos con Kita-senpai, se le ocurrió que como grupo debíamos enseñarle el pueblo al chico nuevo.

A Rintarou se le colorearon las mejillas, y una sonrisa extraña se instaló en su rostro, de pronto, desprovisto de escudos.

_No es un apático_ , pensé, sintiendo cómo un peso se liberaba de mi estómago.

De todas formas, Inarizaki era un pueblito pequeño. Además de la estación de trenes y el templo, no había mucho que mirar.

Nos detuvimos en uno de los _Tori_ naranjos de la entrada, siguiendo el sendero hacia el templo. Después de sacarnos la suerte, y burlarnos de Gin, el único que obtuvo _pésima suerte_ , nos detuvimos en el puente sobre la laguna artificial. Bajo nuestros pies se arremolinaban las carpas.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste en época de exámenes? —preguntó Kita, sin suavizar.

Rintarou, apoyado en la balaustrada, lo quedó mirando un poco extrañado.

—Lo siento, es que todavía no me adapto a este acento, ¿qué dijiste?

_Sí, no es un ap_ ático. Miré con suficiencia a Atsumu; el desgraciado pateó mis canillas.

Kita repitió su pregunta. La respuesta de Rintarou no añadió nada que no hubiésemos deducido ya. Sus padres se acababan de divorciar. Su hermana se quedó con su padre conservando el apellido, mientras él se fue con su madre, tomando el apellido de soltera de ella.

—¿Deberíamos llamarte por tu otro apellido? —preguntó Aran.

—No, está bien. Ya me habituaré a escribirlo.

—¿Cómo decidieron quién se iría con papá y mamá? —ese fue Gin, desubicado como siempre. Tratamos de golpearlo entre todos, pero Rin no pareció molesto, al contrario.

—Mamá quería que nuestra hermana también se viniera con nosotros a Kobe, pero ella insistió en quedarse con papá y ayudar a la abuela.

Su sinceridad me tomó desprevenido. Nos explicó que papá tenía un problema con la bebida, y aunque estaba en tratamiento, requería vigilancia. No entró en detalles, pero tampoco omitió lo importante. Quizá necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, desahogarse. Quizá, le hicieran falta los amigos.

Y cuando acabó, Gin volvió a desubicarse.

—¿Vives en Kobe? ¿Cómo carajos terminaste estudiando aquí, en este pueblucho?

Ya lo estábamos pateando antes de que terminara la frase. Ni siquiera Atsumu, joder. Una persona te acababa de abrir el corazón, y tú te fijas en el detalle más estúpido. Damas y caballeros, con ustedes el gran Gin.

—Por la beca —respondió Rin, acomodándose en la balaustrada para observar mejor la paliza a Gin—. Anteriormente Kurosu-sensei me ofreció plaza en esta escuela, pero como la situación en mi familia era incierta, primeramente decliné.

Sus ojos rasgados acusaban soledad. En tren, la distancia entre Inarizaki y Kobe no tomaba más de quince minutos. Subía a ese tren dos veces al día, y regresaba a un hogar incompleto.

—Así que el entrenador está atento a los jugadores de otras prefecturas —Atsumu se rascó la barbilla—. O sea… no digo que seas malo, pero…

—Lo estás diciendo... —lo contradije.

—¡CALLATE SAMU!

—Si has estado holgazaneando durante las prácticas por tu situación familiar, no tengo nada que reprocharte —comenzó Kita-senpai, el único capaz de callarnos—, pero aunque nuestra escuela esté en este pueblito tan desconocido, somos fuertes. Así que por favor trata de estar a la altura de la beca que has recibido.

Rintarou asintió, con sus mejillas nuevamente coloradas. Había algo en ese rubor, o en la manera en que bajaba la cabeza y sus dedos pasaban a rozar la piel del cuello, no lo sé. Una extraña delicadeza parecía envolver. Si se tratase de un dorama, Rintarou sería la típica chica de piel de porcelana que se muerde el labio. Solo que Rin no caía en eso. Rin no era una maqueta.

A la práctica siguiente, Rintarou ya no holgazaneaba, especialmente si Kita estaba por allí. Poco a poco, a medida que más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más aspectos de su carácter y su personalidad quedaban al descubierto. Y es que Rin era todo un personaje.

—Mira —durante un almuerzo, me enseñó un video que grabó en su teléfono—, son cuervos peleando contra zorros. Lo grabé ayer. Es la primera vez que grabo una pelea de este tipo.

—¿Es un pasatiempo grabar animales?

—Más o menos. No animales, peleas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la gente pelea mal, es gracioso.

—Espera, ¿qué le haces a tu comida?

Rintarou machacaba sus _onigiris_ con un tenedor que remojaba cada tanto en un vaso de Fanta. Se me revolvió el estómago.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Como si se tratase de lo más normal, a su plato añadió una cucharada de su pudín de chocolate. Todos los presentes gritamos horrorizados del asco.

—¿Qué pasa? —se defendió—. Toda la comida acabará mezclándose en el estómago. Solo estoy ahorrando trabajo.

—Bueno, no es mentira… —opinó Kita-senpai, no del todo convencido.

Al oírlo decir aquello, Atsumu también mezcló su comida con el postre, pero aunque lo intentó, no logró tragar más de un bocado. Aunque, si lo pensamos, aquello fue realmente un logro de Kita-senpai, todos recordamos aquel momento como la vez que Rintarou convenció a Atsumu de mezclar su comida con el postre, y con ello, fue que nacieron los _juegos mentales_ de Rintarou.

De este modo, el chico nuevo dejó de ser el chico nuevo y se convirtió en uno más del equipo. Con el uniforme correcto, pero sin liberarse de acento extraño ni de los bajos del pantalón metido en las calcetas, era uno más.

A medida que ganaba confianza, también lo hacía su extraño modo de jugar vóleibol. Cada vez que pisaba la cancha, se transformaba en una bestia, y junto a Atsumu, fueron los únicos de primer año que obtuvieron la titularidad dentro del equipo.

En nuestro primer Nacional, sus habilidades de provocación nos sorprendieron y encantaron por igual. En cuatro palabras, podía sacar de quicio incluso al rival más estoico. No es justo decir algo como que gracias a las habilidades mentales de Rin fue que ganamos nuestros partidos, pero es cierto de que ayudó mucho.

Pero el caso que más recordamos de ese nacional fue el de Akaashi del Fukurodani, bautizado para la posteridad como _el chico que se comió la comida de Osamu_ (mi comida). Ocurrió en nuestro segundo día de partidos. Mientras observábamos los juegos de los demás equipos, sin darse cuenta, Akaashi metió la mano en mi lonchera confundiéndola con la suya, y se acabó casi todos los _onigiri_ que yo mismo hube preparado aquella mañana.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? —me retó Atsumu—. ¡Es un ladrón!

—Es que… le gustaron. Se los comió con mucho gusto.

—¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

—Sí, mucha, estoy famélico.

Rintarou me convidó la mitad de su emparedado. Al día siguiente nos tocó jugar precisamente contra Fukurodani.

—Te haremos pagar la cuenta —le dijo Rin a Akaashi, al otro lado de la red.

Akaashi no entendió qué tenía de gracioso aquella frase, pero nosotros no podíamos dejar de reír. Cada vez que Akaashi iba al servicio, Rintarou hacía el sonido de una máquina registradora, y nosotros no lográbamos contener la seriedad. Akaashi, que solo se daba cuenta que se burlábamos de él, le agarró mucha tirria a Rintarou.

Le ganamos a Fukurodani por un breve margen. Aunque yo solo jugué unos pocos puntos para suplir a un jugador que se quedó sin estamina, me divertí mucho con Rin allí. Nunca había jugado un partido tan falto de seriedad. El siguiente partido, cuartos de final contra Shiratorizawa, nos pusimos serios, y lo perdimos. No por la seriedad. El Shiratorizawa era un compendio de monstruos. Sin embargo, incluso ese equipo de monstruos perdió contra el Itachiyama, el equipo de invencibles, cuyos dos titulares de primer año, Sakusa Kiyoomi y Komori Motoya, llevaban loncheras de Harry Potter.

Rin se largó a reír cuando le conté aquel detalle de las loncheras.

—¿Por qué siempre te fijas en las loncheras de los demás?

—Es algo importante. La comida es la llave para llegar al corazón de las personas. Si las loncheras guardan la comida de las personas, eso quiere decir que guardan la llave del corazón de las personas. Ahora, ¿qué se puede esperar de dos tipos que a su edad, sigan llevando loncheras de Harry Potter?: son unos lunáticos.

Rin se ahogó de la risa que le daba.

Al ser compañeros de salón, hacíamos todos los trabajos grupales juntos, y estudiábamos juntos aquellas materias que no compartía con mi hermano. Atsumu lo llamaba el _roba-hermanos_. Gin le decía _el tercer gemelo_. Aran, el _tercer gemelo oficial_ , estaba de acuerdo.

Varias veces pasé la noche en Kobe, en casa de los Suna, porque teníamos que hacer algún diorama, o aprendernos una canción en flauta. Vivía en una de estas _viviendas sociales_ , con las paredes frías de humedad. Su madre casi nunca estaba en casa. Una de esas noches que dormí en esa casa, Rin me confesó que le alegraba tenerme de compañía. La confesión se le escapó antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía, y sus mejillas hirvieron de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento…

—No, está bien. Me gusta venir. Es necesario cambiar de aires cada tanto...

Era una noche fría de enero. En unos días sería el cumpleaños de Rin. Observé la fotografía de él y su hermana clavada en la pizarra de corcho, de cuando eran menores.

—¿Cuántos años tienen de diferencia?

—Un año exacto.

—¿Exacto?

—Sí. Somos como falsos gemelos...

—¿La extrañas? ¿Y a tu papá?

Se restregó los ojos. Extrañaba a su hermana. A su papá no mucho.

—Papá me golpeó una vez —admitió sin mirarme, con los ojitos clavados en un punto fijo de su libro de texto—. Llegó ebrio a casa y comenzó a gritarle a mamá. Nunca había sucedido algo así. Papá solía ser un borrachín divertido, hasta ese día…

Fue la primera vez que dio señas de debilidad. Su cuello delgado sobresalía de un pijama blanco y peludo, de una pieza, como el traje de un oso polar. Con ambas manos despejó su rostro del cabello que se le venía encima. Recordé la colección de venus de porcelana de mi abuela. Los ademanes delicados de Rin me recordaron a la finura de aquellas réplicas.

En sus manos elegantes se reflejaba la inseguridad. Si a mí me hubiesen separado de Atsumu, quizá estaría muy triste. A veces una persona necesita desahogarse, y lo único que puede hacer uno, es dejarlo expresarse. Lo agarré de un costado del pijama, tratando de con ese gesto que recuperara la confianza, de hacerle entender que a mí no me tenía que ocultar nada.

Su sonrisa complaciente, casi forzada, me erizó la piel.

—Supongo que se cansó de aguantar —continuó, con una voz seca—. Hasta esa noche, yo no tenía idea qué clase de familia éramos. Acusó a mamá de reprimirlo, de serle infiel… mamá no se quedó callada y lo acusó de arruinarle la vida y destruir sus sueños. Mi hermana y yo escuchamos todo aquello desde el segundo piso. La conversación tomó un tinte violento. Y de pronto, un grito de mamá me heló la sangre. Hermana también gritó, del susto. La abuela llegó corriendo hasta nuestra habitación. «Haz algo, Rintarou», me suplicó, «se matan, tus padres se matan». Bajé las escaleras muerto de miedo ante lo que podría encontrarme allá abajo.

»Mamá había quebrado una botella y desde un extremo de la cocina le gritaba a papá que no se acercara ni un paso. Papá le gritaba del otro extremo que bajara la botella, que no le haría daño. El piso estaba regado de trozos de vidrio. Me interpuse entre ambos y levanté mis puños, enfrentándome a papá. Me temblaba la voz y el cuerpo. “Si das un paso, no respondo”, lo amenacé.

»”No golpearás a tu padre”, me replicó, un poco en risa y dio un paso. Mi cuerpo respondió antes que yo mismo, pero dudé, y mi puño le pasó rozando la oreja. Sé que fue un acto reflejo más que uno premeditado, pero papá me devolvió el golpe. Lo vi venir. En otras circunstancias, habría sido un golpe tan fácil de esquivar. Era obvio que papá también se arrepintió a medio camino, pero yo no supe reaccionar y caí sobre mamá, quien al tratar de sujetarme, clavó la botella quebrada en mi espalda… ya podrás imaginarte el circo.

—¿Fue un corte muy profundo?

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Fue un rasguño superficial, en todo caso salió mucha sangre. Mi hermana llegó a una habitación llena de sangre y se volvió loca. Los gritos de nuestra familia llamaron la atención de los vecinos, quienes llamaron a su vez a la policía.

»Luego nos enteramos que mamá sí le era infiel a papá. Aunque eso no justifica a papá, tampoco exonera a mamá. Trato de ponerme en ambas situaciones, y los comprendo a ambos. Se casaron muy jóvenes. Nunca hemos podido salir de la pobreza. Papá bebe mucho, mamá trabaja mucho. Si mi hermana y yo no hubiéramos nacido, quizá… pero nacimos, y ya no podemos desaparecer de sus vidas…

—No digas algo tan siniestro.

—Pero es así. Y hoy…

—Hey, tranquilo, ¿qué sucede?

—Es mi hermana. Está embarazada y piensa quedarse con el bebé. Ni siquiera ha terminado la secundaria. Soy el único de la familia que sabe, y no sé… Papá está de cumpleaños hoy, y no sé cómo pueda alterarlo la noticia. Aún no le llamo para saludarlo, pero no sabría qué decirle. Me pregunto si alguien más lo habrá hecho. No sé por qué tiene que ser tan difícil para nosotros…

Cerré nuestros libros de texto.

—Te estás preocupando de muchas cosas.

—Lo siento —volvió a quitarse el cabello de la cara—. No debí…

—Sí debías. Gracias por hacerlo.

Lo abracé. Sentí sus lágrimas humedecer mi camisa. Con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, la semejanza con las venus de porcelana de mi abuela me abrumaba. Nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que Rin podía ser considerado un chico atractivo, y sin embargo, ese día, lloroso, embutido en un pijama calientito, me sentí afortunado de tener a una persona como él entre mis brazos.

Al final llamó a su padre. Lo acompañé en cada palabra.

Logramos aprobar el examen por los pelos.

Le di los cinco.

—Somos un buen grupo de estudio —nos felicité.

—¿Qué? ¡No lo son! ¡No se pueden sentir orgullosos de estas notas! —gritó Atsumu—. ¡Kita-san! ¡Corríjalos!

Kita-san, que ya había asumido como capitán tras el retiro de los de tercero, tomó nuestros exámenes y los revisó con cuidado. Aquellas notas parecían abrumarlo más a él que a nosotros, pero Kita-san no podría entenderlo, ninguno podría. Aquella nota representaba un triunfo en dimensiones que solo comprendíamos Rin y yo.

Fue algo que no pude comentarle a Atsumu, no me correspondía hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba el cumpleaños de Rin, acudí en busca de su ayuda. Atsumu suele tener mejores ideas cuando se trata de ser espontáneo.

—Su madre casi nunca está en casa. Me da un poco de tristeza que den las doce y esté sin su hermana.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cumplen años el mismo día. Deberías entenderlo.

Lo entendía.

El día previo a su cumpleaños, le hicimos una visita desautorizada a Kobe. Gin también se nos acopló, por algún motivo. Hice comida como para un regimiento, y llevamos mantas, futones, y películas gore de Peter Jackson. A las doce le cantamos. El estúpido de Gin se sentó sin querer en la tarta que le horneé a Rin. Lo golpeamos con almohadas casi hasta que amaneció. Apenas podíamos mantenernos despiertos al día siguiente. Todos nos regañaron, desde maestros hasta Kita-san.

Me dijo Rin:

—Fue idea tuya, ¿cierto?

Me sentí nervioso.

—No le di detalles a Atsumu, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Es lo de menos. Gracias, Osamu. Solo quería decirte eso. Lo del pastel fue una pena, pero, ya sabes...

Con suavidad, sus dedos se apoyaron en mi brazo, tan solo unos segundos.

Ya no necesitábamos excusas como los deberes pendientes para juntarnos. Antes de Rin, las invitaciones que recibía también iban dirigidas a Atsumu. En ocasiones solo invitaban a Atsumu, y nunca me importó. Tanto, que hasta entonces no había reparado en el hecho de que Rintarou era la primera persona que me invitaba solo a mí, a pasar el día.

Comíamos helado en invierno, chocolate caliente en verano. Echados en su cama, compartíamos audífonos y nos recomendábamos canciones. Nuestros libros de textos quedaban abandonados en su escritorio, juntando polvo. Nuestras calificaciones podrían ser mejores, pero al menos no reprobábamos.

—¡ROBA-HERMANOS! —gritaba Atsumu a Rin cuando nos retirábamos juntos después del entrenamiento, a casa de Rin o a vagar por Kobe. Aun invitándolo, Atsumu prefería practicar servicios.

Mi hermano estaba completamente fanatizado por el vóleibol. A mí me habría gustado sentir aquella chispa por algo. Atsumu, a diferencia mía, se involucraba mucho en aquello que lo apasionaba. Yo no lograba aquel nivel de compromiso.

—¿No hay nada que te guste hacer? —me preguntó Rin ese día que nos entregaron los formularios de vocación profesional. Ambos sabíamos que Atsumu lo rellenaría con voleibol, sin considerar alternativas. Nosotros lo teníamos menos claro.

—Me gusta comer… —dije sacando de la bandolera el pan que horneé aquella mañana.

—Comer, ¿ehh…? ¿Qué opinas de ser un crítico gastronómico?

—Olvídalo. Tendría que escribir los _reviews_ y eso sería como seguir en el colegio. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Ni idea.

—Después de Atsumu eres el mejor del equipo.

—Exacto, tú lo has dicho: después de él. Y entre Atsumu y yo hay cientos de jugadores. Quizá deba conformarme con ser preparador físico… no se me ocurre otra cosa, deportes es lo único en que destaco.

—En ese caso, quizá yo también debiese ser preparador físico.

—¿Y nutricionista no?

Partí mi pan con las manos y le ofrecí la mitad a Rin. Se le ruborizar las mejillas al primer bocado.

—Quizá debas abrir tu propia panadería o algo así. Este pan es tan esponjoso. Y crujiente. ¿Cómo un pan te puede quedar esponjoso y crujiente al mismo tiempo?

—Es un pan de tomate.

—Delicioso.

No lo pensé mucho. Era cierto que me gustaba comer, no sabía si al nivel de una vocación… pero cómo decírselo a Atsumu, se lo tomaría a mal. Cuando se lo pregunté a Rin por cuarta vez, se enfadó un poco.

—Tu futuro laboral es tuyo, no de tu hermano. Mira, tampoco tiene que ser la comida. Si te equivocas, y descubres en el camino otra cosa que te guste más, entonces te cambias. ¿Cuál es el apuro?

—Porque, si me equivoco, todo ese tiempo lo habré perdido.

—No es así. No puedes perder algo que no está en su esencia acumularse. El tiempo solo pasa. No puedes perderlo ni almacenarlo. Además, la gente cada vez vive más. Realmente, ¿cuál es el apuro de pasar las etapas con tanta rapidez?

—¿Desde cuando eres tan filosófico?

—No son ideas mías. Es algo que le he copiado a mi hermana. Dice que seguirá estudiando, una vez los mellizos tengan edad para la sala cuna.

—¿Mellizos?

—Sí, la parejita. Todavía no ha decidido nombres, está buscando alguna combinación que haga juego, como la de ustedes.

Cuando hablaba de sus sobrinos le brillaban los ojitos.

Me armé de valor. Le dije a Atsumu que no seguiría en el voleibol, y probaría suerte con la comida. Nos peleamos, nos golpeamos, nos reconciliamos. Rin grabó el video de la pelea. Gin la reprodujo cientos de veces en su teléfono.

Era la dinámica del Inarizaki. Nos molestábamos día sí y día también, pero en el fondo, en lo importante, estábamos allí. Normalmente era Atsumu el agujero negro del mal, pero a veces era Gin, a veces yo. Incluso, en ciertas ocasiones era Kita-senpai, pero en ese caso, quizá sea más preciso hablar de _supernovas_.

La discusión sobre qué cuerpo celeste era cada uno fue larga e innecesariamente técnica, y yo me perdí porque tenía hambre y con hambre no me concentro, pero el resumen fue que todos éramos agujeros negros, Atsumu era uno de estos agujeros negros supermasivos que hacen girar a las galaxias, Aran era Plutón, y Kita una supernova.

Ese tipo de discusiones solía iniciarlas un tipo llamado Akagi, que era otro ser especial del Inarizaki. Aunque parecía saber de todo un poco, su sabiduría jamás se vio reflejada en sus notas.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo empezó esta historia, pero se supone que Akagi fue el _primer culpable_ , por meterle la idea a Gin. Algo dijo Akagi sobre el teatro, los dramaturgos y Shakespeare, que Gin entendió mal y que lo involucró en una pelea con unos tipos del club de teatro. Los ofendió hasta el punto de que la estrella del club de teatro lo retó a duelo en la azotea, y Atsumu que fue testigo de todo, aceptó por Gin.

Pero Gin no sabía pelear, y cuando llegué al ciprés donde acostumbrábamos almorzar, descubrí a Atsumu dándole una clase exprés a Gin, y a Rin grabarlo todo.

—¿No sabes pelear, Gin? —le pregunté sin disimular mi asombro.

Para mí, habiendo crecido junto a Atsumu, saber pelear era una cuestión de supervivencia. No había tenido opción más que aprender a golpes, tal cual.

Rin se burló de nosotros.

—Ninguno de los dos sabe. No he dejado de reírme todo este rato, es una total comedia.

—¿Es que no puedes ser más tocapelotas? —lo provocó Atsumu—. Si eres tan experto como dices, enséñanos.

—De acuerdo —Rin me dejó su teléfono—. Dame el primer golpe. Quiero ver qué es lo mejor que tienes, señor _agujero negro supermasivo_.

Y el loco de Atsumu no se midió, le dio con todo, pero Rintarou lo esquivó como si nada, preparado, lo mismo el siguiente golpe, y el que le siguió a ese. Si bien Rin no marcó ninguno, los esquivó todos. Gin estaba encantado. Atsumu, en cambio, fatigado y derrotado.

—Maldición, cómo puedes moverte así, fenómeno de circo —replicó Atsumu.

Suna sacó un ajo de la mochila.

—Al principio creí que era un chiste, pero ha resultado verdad. El ajo te agiliza la mente en los momentos de estrés, como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. Normalmente solo se echan trazas de ajo a las comidas, por lo que no llegamos a experimentar estos efectos, pero si te comes un ajo entero…

Atsumu y yo nos miramos.

—¿Y tú piensas que somos así de imbéciles?

—¿Por qué andaría yo cargando ajos en mi mochila, eh, gemelos? ¿Por si vienen los vampiros? Ustedes me han preguntado cuál es mi secreto y yo se los he confiado. No tienen por qué creerme. Conque a mí me funcione, me vale.

—Dame, yo quiero eso —dijo Gin, arrebatándole el ajo a Rin. Se lo comió con piel y todo, la bestia.

No podíamos dejar de reírnos. Lo grabé todo, incluso la reacción de Gin cuando Rin admitió que le hubo mentido. Él quien había inventado la broma, era lejos el más sorprendido de todos.

—¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE CREERME ALGO ASÍ!! ¡¡A MÍ!!

—¡¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ ANDAS CON AJOS EN TU MOCHILA!!

—¡¡POR LOS VAMPIROS!!

El tipo era un _crack_.

Como su madre trabajaba de noche, era responsabilidad de Rintarou hacer las compras del hogar. El ajo se le quedó olvidado en la mochila, y decidió dejarlo ahí, por si se le ocurría alguna manera de que Gin se lo comiera. A Atsumu y a mí nos dolía el estómago de la risa.

Luego apareció Kita, ya en tercer año, y al enterarse del duelo, lo frenó todo. Nos regañó. No podíamos ser tan insensatos. No podíamos resolver nuestros problemas de aquella manera. Especialmente cuando nadie tenía idea de qué iba la pelea, salvo que el primer culpable era Akagi.

—¿Yo? ¡Cómo! Yo solo dije que antes, los actores de teatro…

Y no entendí ni papa, pero Akagi sabía de muchas cosas.

De no ser por Kita-san, dudo mucho que como equipo hubiésemos logrado algo. Kita-san bajaba las revoluciones y traía orden y calma a nuestro estado de caos perpetuo. Cuando se retiró del equipo, cualquiera podría haber pensado que nos iríamos a pique, pero su legado permaneció entre nosotros.

Recuerdo ese día en que a Atsumu le entregaron la camiseta con el número 1. Estaba seguro de que me lo restregaría en la cara. Yo tenía preparadas varias respuestas, que no usé. Atsumu se quedó callado, estrujando los bordes de la camiseta. Al día siguiente fue corriendo hasta el salón de Kita-san, se arrodilló ante él, y prometió rendirle honor. Nadie entendió a qué se refería, pero a Kita-san le causó gracia. Después de tirarle de las mejillas, le dijo:

—Tengo confianza que serás el mejor capitán que ha tenido el equipo.

Atsumu no se lavó las mejillas en una semana. Tuve que obligarlo.

Yo hubiese deseado que las cosas jamás cambiaran entre nosotros. No se puede ser adolescente por siempre. O quizá, nuestro problema fue ser demasiado adolescentes.

Ya en tercer año, me empezó a gustar una chica del salón de mi hermano. Lo normal era que, si a mí me gustaba algo, a Atsumu también y me lo quería robar. En un intento de zanjar la situación de la mejor manera, le pregunté sin rodeos qué sentía por Soe-chan.

—¿Soe-chan? ¿La gordita?

—No lo digas de esa manera, como si fuese un defecto.

—O sea, sé que parece más hombre que mujer, pero…

Nos miramos extrañados.

—¿Samu, no te gustan los hombres?

—Pero Soe-chan no es hombre...

—Lo sé, ¿pero te gustan los hombres?

—Te estoy diciendo que me gusta Soe-chan, ¿a ti te gusta?

—Samu, a mí sí me gustan hombres.

Lo pensé un momento. Ciertamente mi hermano había tenido muchas pretendientes en preparatoria. Ya cursábamos tercer año y seguía sin novia. Claro que ellas no se comparaban a Soe-chan, que no era _skinny_ como las otras niñas.

Bueno, si a mi hermano no le gustaba Soe, era un alivio.

—Entonces… ¿me la presentarías?

—¿A quién?

—¡A SOE-CHAN!

—¿No oíste lo que te acabo de decir?

—Claro que sí. Te gustan los chicos, gran cosa. Yo no estoy hablando de quien te gusta a ti. Te estoy hablando de Soe-chan porque después no quiero dramas de hermano celoso, como que intentes robármela o algo por el estilo.

—¿De verdad eres hetero? Pero esa chica tiene más testosterona que ambos juntos. ¿Por qué no te gustan los chicos?

Era hablarle a una pared.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga. Si a tí te gustan los chicos, está bien. Por fin no competiremos en algo.

—Tú no eres hétero.

Era hablarle a un muro de concreto reforzado.

—¿Tanto te cuesta presentarme a Soe-chan? Nunca te pido favores. Me gustaría solo hablar con ella.

—De acuerdo, si te quieres equivocar, es cosa tuya.

Al día siguiente hizo las presentaciones, un poco escéptico, al mismo tiempo que difundía el chisme a nuestros compañeros de equipo vía celular. Gin llegó gritando:

—¡¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE A OSAMU LE GUSTA EL OSO?!

El _oso_ era Soe, y ella estaba allí, yo estaba allí, todo el colegio estaba allí. Quizá, un poco presionados, comenzamos a salir. No puedo con Gin.

Pero lo peor fue lo de Rin. Llegó tarde a clases, y ni me saludó cuando entró al salón. En el primer descanso, me preguntó si eran ciertos los rumores de que salía con Soe, y me mostró el mensaje que le llegó de Gin, el de Atsumu, el de varios _kohai_. Me sentí apenado.

—Me habría gustado enterarme de otra manera…

—Solo se lo dije a Atsumu. Sucedió demasiado rápido…

—Ya…

—Te lo iba a decir.

—No importa, Osamu. No me des explicaciones.

Yo también sabía que las explicaciones estaban de más, pero aquellas palabras de Rin, en lugar de tranquilizarme, lograron que me sintiera más culpable. No me atreví a hablarle en todo el día. Tampoco le hablé a Gin ni a mi hermano, por razones opuestas.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, Atsumu no se quedó practicando sus servicios. Traté de apurar mis pasos, pero acabó dándome alcance.

—No me digas una estupidez como que me voy a arrepentir. Tsumu, entiende que…

—No seguiré discutiendo esto contigo, Samu —me cortó—. Te necesito hoy a mi lado, ¿vale? Después podemos pelearnos todo lo que quieras, pero no ahora.

Esa noche, Atsumu les contó a papá y mamá que era gay. Me estaba desafiando, y le habría resultado si nuestros padres no se hubiesen partido llorando.

—¿Y tú, Osamu? —preguntó mamá—, ¿tú también?

Me corté. No por dudar de mi sexualidad. De responder con un «no», mis padres lo traduciría a un «no, yo soy normal, pueden quedarse tranquilos». No se trataba de eso.

Respondió Atsumu por mí.

—Él no, mamá, tiene novia. Todo Inarizaki sabe que Osamu tiene novia. ¿Por qué lloran tanto? Por primera vez no he hecho nada malo.

Me pareció un poco desanimado cuando regresamos a la cama. Me recomía la culpa. Realmente no comprendía cómo fue que se desencadenaron los sucesos de ese día. Sentía que había fallado como hermano, como amigo. Sin hacer nada, había logrado pelearme con todo el mundo. Me sentía fatigado. Salí de la cama a por un snack nocturno. Encontré galletas de arroz en la despensa. Me llevé un paquete a la habitación.

—Tsumu… ¿sigues despierto?

Lo oí reírse desde la litera de arriba.

—Qué día tan tenso ha sido…

Abrí mi paquete de galletas. De pie junto a la litera, le ofrecí galletas. Declinó.

—Papá y mamá acabarán aceptándolo. Tienes que saberlo.

—Eso espero...

—Puedo saber… ¿También te gusta alguien, Tsumu?

—Sí.

—Ah… Y a él… ¿le gustas?

—No tengo idea…

Con su suspiro, se me vino a la cabeza el rostro de Kita-senpai. Aunque no había sitio para mí, subí a la litera de arriba, haciéndome un hueco junto a Atsumu. Me alegó por dejarle la almohada llena de migas. Nos observamos en la oscuridad, como si fuésemos reflejos opuestos de un espejo. Su respiración me humedecía el rostro.

—Lo siento por no apoyarte frente a nuestros padres…

—Lo siento por contarle a Gin…

—Suna se enfadó conmigo hoy… Fue extraño. ¿Sabes por qué estaría enfadado conmigo?

Me dijo que no, pero ahora pienso que sí lo sabía.

Nos quedamos dormidos en la misma cama. Unas semanas después, coincidiendo con el día del orgullo, Atsumu publicó su orientación sexual en redes sociales. ¿Tenía miedo? Por supuesto, ¿le importó? Ni una rosca. Él decía que vino al mundo para luchar. Para recibir balas.

Por fortuna, las personas importantes, en otras palabras, los miembros de nuestro equipo, se lo tomaron bastante bien. Es cierto que Gin estaba muy preocupado, porque siempre salía con sus comentarios de machito, y temía haber ofendido a Atsumu. Quería ser inclusivo, pero no tenía idea cómo. Atsumu ya estaba que perdía la paciencia.

—Gin, ¿cómo te lo digo? En la vida te he tomado en serio, así que basta. Nunca podría ofenderme con alguna de tus indiscreciones.

—Si a mí me caen muy bien los gais, solo que nunca había conocido a uno.

—No tiene que cambiar nada, Gin. Trátame como siempre has hecho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—¡COMO SIEMPRE! Joder Gin, de verdad que no es tan difícil. Siempre es siempre. Fin.

Como tenía reunión de capitanes, delegó el problema a Rintarou y a mí. En mi rol de vice capitán, ordené al equipo iniciar el calentamiento. Sentía la mirada de Gin en mi nuca mientras trotábamos alrededor de la pista olímpica.

—¡Gin deja de mirarme! No tengo novia por aparentar o algo así.

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? —me dijo.

Odiaba cuando la gente no se explicaba con propiedad.

Sin embargo, Rin parecía saber bien de qué hablaba Gin.

—No te atrevas —lo amenazó. Gin siguió hablando.

—Osamu, piensa un poco en cómo es Soe-chan. Piénsalo bien.

—Gin, no te lo voy a advertir de nuevo. —Rin se arremangó un brazo.

Traté de pensarlo.

—¿Te refieres a que Soe-chan no es _skinny_ como las lagartas que te gustan a ti? No seas superficial, Gin.

—¡No es eso! ¡Soe-chan tiene más testosterona que todo el equipo junto! ¡Hasta Suna se ve más _girly_ a su lado!

_Ahhh… otro más con eso…_

Rintarou detuvo su trote frente a Gin, en posición de combate.

—¡De acuerdo, tú lo pediste!

Y rápido como el rayo, Rintarou le mandó una patadota que lo lanzó lejos. Los _kohai_ que venían detrás trotando tuvieron que esquivarle.

—¡No dije nada que no fuera mentira! —oímos gritar a Gin. Rin parecía fuera de sí.

—¡Ese es el problema, Gin! ¡Que ni te das cuenta! Por costumbres retrógradas como esas es que estamos como estamos.

Ya necesitaba traductor. ¿«Retrógrado»? Rintarou a veces salía con palabras complicadas.

—Sigue trotando, Suna —le ordené.

Me acerqué hasta Gin y le tendí mi botella helada, para que se la aplicara allí donde la suela de la deportiva de Rin hizo contacto. Con la caída se hizo un corte en el brazo. Lo escolté hasta enfermería. Cuando regresé, Atsumu ya había regresado y conversaba con Rintarou. Al verme, Rin se alejó.

—Me voy literal cinco minutos, y se disuelve el vestuario, ¿qué sucedió, Samu?

Le expliqué lo que entendí. A la distancia, Rin se pellizcaba los dedos, nervioso. Atsumu lo debió de pensar durante las clases. Cuando volvimos a las prácticas de la tarde, Atsumu se llevó a Rin y a Gin a un costado. Los vi darse las manos.

Soe-chan fue a buscarme una vez finalizó el entrenamiento. Instintivamente miré a Rin, por si quería acompañarnos. Declinó mi invitación, uniéndose a la práctica de servicios de Atsumu. Aquello se repitió varios días. Al final se lo pregunté.

—¿Estás enfadado por algo?

—No digas tonterías.

— _Ya…_

—¿De qué estaría enfadado, Osamu?

—No sé, por eso te pregunto.

—Estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

_No lo estamos_ , pensé fastidiado. Dejamos de vagar por las calles, no nos compartíamos audífonos. En los descansos entre clases, Rin dejaba el salón antes que pudiera hablarle. Aplicaba su maldad mental en mí, sin que yo comprendiera el motivo.

De pronto, ya era otoño.

Soe-chan pasó a buscarme después de la práctica. La tomé de la mano. Traté de explicarle lo que sentía, acaso ella tenía alguna pista.

—Pueden ser celos…

—¿Celos?

—Admitamos que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Lo consideré solo un momento antes de negar enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, te equivocas. Suna no es ese tipo de persona.

—Quizá sea mejor que nos veamos menos —terció ella—. No está bien descuidar a los amigos. No deberíamos ser esa clase de personas que cambian a sus amigos por sus parejas. Si no nos vemos después de la práctica, yo no tendré mayores reparos. ¿Tú los tendrías?

—Te digo que no puede ser eso. Además, ya tenemos las clases para vernos, pero ahora Suna ha decidido poner atención a los profesores.

—No des por hecho conocer todo de una persona, Sammy.

—¿Será…? No, olvídalo. Vayamos a comer algo.

No me atreví a compartirle mis sospechas a Soe-chan. Pero sí a Atsumu. Desestimó mis dudas completamente.

—Pfff… A Suna no le gusta tu novia, es imposible.

—¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar insinuando de una forma u otra que mi novia es fea?

—No me refiero a eso, bobo. No sé cuáles sean sus gustos específicos, pero así en general, Suna es de los míos.

Enarqué una ceja. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería con eso de «los míos».

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te lo dijo?

—No, pero es algo que sé. Se le nota por donde lo mires.

—Imposible. Si lo fuera, me lo habría dicho.

—Puede... O puede que Suna tampoco lo sepa…

Al final resultó que tenía razón en todo.

Supongo que era de esperarse que naciera la complicidad entre ellos. Mientras yo salía con Soe, Suna y Atsumu estrechaban lazos. Quizá Suna no fuese una persona celosa, pero a mí sí me picaba. No era como si mi hermano estuviese rellenando el hueco que dejé yo. De haber sido así, quizá me habría dolido menos. En lugar de vagar por Kobe o compartir música, Suna y Atsumu desarrollaron su propia dinámica. Jugaban en el arcade cercano a casa, o videojuegos, pero la mayoría del tiempo se encontraban en el gimnasio, alargando el entrenamiento. Y rindió sus frutos. Luego de un juego de exhibición, a mi hermano le ofrecieron plaza en un equipo de la V-League, mientras a Suna, una beca universitaria.

El equipo nos encontrábamos reunidos en el vestuario cuando nos compartió la noticia.

—Parece que seguiré jugado vóleibol… —suspiró. Sus dedos recorrieron el largo de su cuello.

Mis compañeros se unieron para felicitarlo. Nadie se daba cuenta. Sentí el atrevimiento de agarrarlo por la camisa y lanzarlo lejos.

—¿Y a tí qué te pasa? —me increpó Gin por mantenerme al margen.

No le contesté a él, sino a Rintarou.

—¿Por qué parece que siempre te estás conformando?

Gin salió en su defensa. Rin se apartó el cabello del rostro, sin mirarme. No tenía caso replicarle a Gin, especialmente cuando se le ocurrió usar la carta de que los amigos se deben apoyar, no importa qué.

Gin, a ver, ¿cómo te lo digo? Mi amistad con Rin ha avanzado. En todo caso, amigos o no, nunca lo habría apoyado en eso, especialmente sabiendo que solo se estaba conformando.

Un día a fines de noviembre, descubrí a Atsumu y a Rin pintándose las uñas. Se le colorearon las mejillas cuando me vio. La tela traslúcida de su camisa no lograba disimular el bralette de encaje que llevaba debajo. Fingí no darme cuenta de nada. Cuando Rin regresó a su casa, se lo pregunté a Atsumu. Él no llevaba ninguna prenda de encaje bajo la ropa, o parecido.

—Si se lo preguntas, estoy seguro que te lo diría —empezó Atsumu—. Dale la oportunidad de que te cuente…

—¿Qué tendría que decirme, exactamente?

—No sé, pero ustedes antes hablaban mucho.

No lo dejé terminar su idea. Las relaciones sociales me exigían más de lo que era capaz de procesar, y eso solo me producía fatiga. Ayudé a mamá a preparar la cena, mientras comía a medida que cocinaba.

Un día de diciembre, cercano a año nuevo, Atsumu aprovechó que el entrenador Kurosu nos liberó de prácticas, para irse de compras a Kobe. Suna declinó la invitación antes que Atsumu le dijera algo. Luego me invitó a mí, pero me dio mucha pereza el viaje, y con mi novia pasamos la tarde en la habitación de ella, hasta que llegaron sus padres. No me quedé a cenar. Cuando volví a casa, Atsumu aún no regresaba.

En principio aquello no revestía preocupación alguna, pero siempre que Atsumu se retrasaba, era por vóleibol. Y dado que no atendía al teléfono, lo más probable era que, en el regreso de sus compras, se hubiese desviado camino a casa para practicar sus servicios. Mamá me pidió traer a mi hermano, o se perdería la cena. Sin embargo, Atsumu no estaba en el gimnasio.

_¿Será que tiene novio?_ me cuestioné. En mi mente apareció Rin. _No, ya basta._ Traté de borrar aquella imagen de mi cabeza.

Revisé mi teléfono. Atsumu seguía sin responder mis llamados.

Me detuve en el contacto de Rin.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, mi celular recibió una llamada.

—Osamu…

La voz temblorosa de Rin me cortó la respiración.

—Es Atsumu, él… Osamu, tienes que venir...

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Regresé a casa corriendo. Papá acababa de llegar del trabajo. Los metí a todos al auto y obligué a papá a manejar hasta el hospital regional de Kobe. Algo le sucedió a Atsumu. Se había metido en una pelea. O lo involucraron en una pelea. No sabía. Rin lloraba al otro lado del teléfono. Habían golpeado a mi hermano y Rin lloraba.

No esperé a mis padres y fui el primero en dejar el auto, en entrar al hospital. Un grito.

—¡Osamu!

La voz de Rin. Sangre seca en las manos, en la camisa. Corrí hasta él. No me salía ninguna palabra.

—Tranquilo, está bien.

—Dónde.

—Está bien, le están curando las heridas.

—¡Dónde!

—En el box 26, pero...

No me importó el «restringido» pintado en el esmerilado de las puertas. Mis ojos se clavaron en el número 26. _Tsumu, mierda, por qué tienes que ser siempre el de los problemas…_

_—¿Sam?_

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza aquella mirada destrozada de Atsumu. Su ojo cerrado, los puntos sobre su ceja, el labio hinchado. La piel sucia, la ropa rajada. Me enjuagué los ojos.

—Tsum… por qué…

Nunca su rostro se había diferenciado tanto del mío.

Un policía entró a tomar declaraciones. Me asomé fuera del box. Otro policía ya estaba hablando con Rin. Me pidieron abandonar la habitación.

—No —pidió Atsumu, tomando mi mano. El policía me permitió escuchar, al mismo tiempo que le pedía a Atsumu relatarle los hechos. Fueron así, según Atsumu.

Unos chicos de una escuela de Kobe, a quienes Inarizaki eliminó en la final de la prefectura, le hicieron una encerrona. Se encontró con un par de ellos en una tienda comercial, y luego debieron de seguirle y avisar al resto del equipo. Cuando llegó a la estación de trenes, descubrió que lo estaban esperando. Le explicó que jugábamos vóleibol. El campeonato de primavera se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas, y en su afán por proteger sus dedos, no fue capaz de defenderse de la golpiza. El policía lo miró escéptico.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Es una broma? —protesté—. Mi hermano se convertirá en el mejor armador del Japón. Sus dedos son su una mina de oro, ¿lo entiende? No podía hacer otra cosa más que protegerlos. Estos dedos son el futuro.

Ni siquiera se disculpó. Observó sus notas, y le preguntó a Atsumu si había otro motivo de aquella encerrona, además de una supuesta venganza.

—No fue una venganza —corrigió Atsumu, mirándome con ese ojo cerrado, con sus labios hinchados—. Tampoco fue por vóleibol. Es porque soy gay.

Las lágrimas parecían a punto de reventar de sus ojos.

—Anda, Tsumu, no llores por esto. No vale la pena.

—Supongo que era por esto que papá y mamá estaban tan preocupados, ¿cierto?

El policía nos miró como si fuese la primera vez que reparase en nosotros.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos? Ahora que los veo bien, tienen un aire.

_Policía imbécil_.

Atsumu me jaló del puño del abrigo. Su descripción de la pelea fue fría y su voz no entonó las palabras cuando nos contó que, con las manos escondidas bajo sus axilas, se defendió a patadas todo lo que fue capaz de soportar. Alguien cogió un fierro del basurero. Esquivó los golpes que pudo, pero no fue suficiente. El sabor a sangre le hizo vomitar encima. No cayó bien. Incapaz de ponerse en pie, escondió las manos en su regazo y se hizo ovillo en el suelo, aguantando las patadas lo que más pudo. Una de esas patadas le levantó la cara, cegándole de un ojo. Otra patada le abrió el labio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes que llegara el otro chico?

—¿El otro? —pregunté.

—Suna —me explicó Atsumu, mirando con enfado al policía—. ¿Usted de verdad cree que yo sé el tiempo que transcurrió? No tengo idea. Por fortuna estaba allí, y me salvó de todos.

—¿Te salvó? —volví a interrumpir.

Me dio una mirada que yo supe comprender, que el policía pasó de largo por tomar notas, y después de preguntar un par de idioteces más, tocó el tema de si interpondría una denuncia. Atsumu fue tajante al respecto: no lo haría.

—¿No? —dije yo, asombrado, una vez el policía se hubo retirado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No quiero perder mi tiempo en esto.

—Pero el tiempo no se pierde…

—Déjalo. Salvé mis dedos, ahora tengo que demostrar su valía. Me convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón, Samu, para que aquellos imbéciles me vean triunfar por televisión. Me verán en cada puta revista, en cada telediario. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo ya he ganado. No podrán escapar de mí. No les dejaré alternativa.

—¿Cómo fue eso de Suna? Cuando dices que te salvó…

—Es porque se enfrentó a esos tipos él solo… y ganó.

Supuse que le habrían suministrado sedantes que interferían con su cordura. Un técnico regresó a terminar las curaciones. Suna seguía hablando con el otro policía. Fui en busca de mis padres, que estaban junto a la señora Suna. Hasta entonces nunca la había visto, pero la reconocí enseguida. Era la misma cara de Suna, más morena, más gruesa, y canas en las sienes. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de los técnicos del hospital.

Iba diciendo:

—Le pusieron puntos en la ceja, tenía un corte bastante profundo, que por fortuna no comprometió la zona del ojo. Corrió con mucha suerte. Las radiografías salieron bastante bien también. Tiene un esguince menor, que debería curar en una semana, máximo dos. Con la adrenalina no siente mucho dolor, pero la noche será complicada. Seguramente le extiendan una licencia por todo ese tiempo. De momento, que evite pisar. Si duerme en un segundo piso, mejor trasladar la cama al primer piso. Tener consideraciones de ese tipo. Estén tranquilos. Su niño está bien. Ha sido muy valiente.

La señora Suna no tenía los ademanes suaves de Rin. Su voz era dura, seca, como la de una persona práctica.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —Mamá le tomó de las manos—. Su familia ha salvado a la mía. Espero que su hijo esté bien.

—Mi Rin-Rin es fuerte —dijo con una nota de orgullo. La llamó un médico—. Si me disculpan… pero no se queden de pie. Tomen asiento, ya les llamará la enfermera.

Esperamos otra media hora más. Suna fue a buscarme. Lo seguí hasta la sala de máquinas. Por primera vez no sentía hambre.

—Estamos bien, ¿cierto? —me preguntó—. Siento… este último tiempo, yo…

—¿Tú qué?

Necesitaba canalizar mi enfado con alguien, y yo sabía que ese no era Rintarou, cuya expresión sobrecogida me llenó de culpa. Y es que no podía evitar cuestionarme...

¿Por qué no estuve allí?

¿Por qué sí estuvo Rin?

No supe disculparme. Me abandonó el coraje.

—Olvídalo.

Rin se enjuagó los ojos con los puños ensangrentados.

Regresé donde mis padres sintiéndome miserable. Un paramédico arrastraba a Atsumu en una silla de ruedas. Le habían inmovilizado uno de sus tobillos.

Un médico nos apuntó las mismas recomendaciones que ya nos hubo adelantado la señora Suna. Ayudamos a Atsumu a subir al auto, y en casa, como no era posible bajar la litera al primer piso, desplegamos el futón de visita junto al _kotatsu_. Un extraño silencio se extendía por los rincones de la casa. Ayudé a mi hermano a vestirse. Quedaron al descubierto sus rasguños y raspaduras menores, los hematomas.

Acosté a mi hermano en el futón, y le acaricié el pelito, en silencio. La adrenalina ya debía de haber bajado, revelándose de verdadero estado de ánimo. Atsumu esperaba a quedarse solo para llorar. Yo también quería hacer lo mismo.

—Sé que es tonto esto que voy a decirte, Tsumu, pero… eres mi hermano favorito. Nunca se te ocurra volver a darme un susto así. Nunca más.

Me quedé dormido a su lado, con el uniforme del colegio.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano para preparar el desayuno. Hice unos _onigiris_ , taiyaki, y sopa miso. Le lleve a Atsumu el desayuno a la cama, y comimos juntos.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé. No sé por qué sigo peleándome con Suna…

—Porque te gusta complicarte. Quizá sea dramático decir que me salvó la vida pero… en ese momento, yo lo sentí así.

—Independiente de eso, no comprendo por qué apareció allí. ¿Era parte de ese grupo de mafiosos?

—No, ya sabes… oyó ruidos y se acercó a grabar la pelea.

—Ahhh… es verdad que Suna hace eso.

Le pedí que me detallara la pelea. Su teoría era que Suna debía tener conocimientos en algún tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Escuché cómo le quebró la nariz a un tipo, de un solo puñetazo. ¿Alguna vez has oído una nariz quebrarse? A otro lo dejó knock-out en tres o cuatro golpes, y el resto, al ver que no tenían oportunidad, salieron pitando. Yo… no sé cómo explicártelo. Suna me dio mucho miedo...

—¿De verdad hizo todo eso?

—Ahora me hace sentido cuando dice que peleamos tan mal. No es un amateur, Samu, el tipo está formado. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, me preguntó cómo me llamaba y en qué fecha estábamos. Pensé que se había vuelto loco de remate, pero en realidad estaba comprobado mi lucidez.

»Haz las paces con él. No te cuesta nada.

Hice una vianda con _onigiris_ y _taiyaki_ que resté del desayuno. Era una combinación extraña, pero al menos eran caseros. En el primer descanso me acerqué a Suna, acurrucado en su pupitre. Tenía los nudillos vendados.

—Oye… —lo llamé, extendiéndole la vianda—. Lo admito, es posible que me haya comportado como un idiota todos estos días… pero no he sido el único.

—De acuerdo. No has sido el único.

Rin aceptó la vianda y se llevó uno de los _onigiris_ a la boca.

—Maldición, no entiendo cómo consigues que algo tan simple resulte tan glorioso.

Bajó la mirada.

—Te extrañé —reconoció.

Ninguno de nosotros tenía ánimos de seguir peleando.

Esa tarde, le pregunté a Soe-chan si podíamos suspender nuestra cita. Le expliqué que quedaría con Rin. En lugar de enfadarse, se alegró por mí.

Después del entrenamiento, Rin me acompañó hasta casa. Compramos unos bollos en el camino, para nosotros y también para Atsumu. Mientras comíamos los tres juntos en el futón de visitas, corroboramos nuestras sospechas. Rin sabía boxear. Su padre era instructor de un gimnasio, y le enseñaron para que _se le quitara lo blando_.

—A mí me metieron a boxeo, y a mi hermana a clases de ballet. En secundaria me cambié a vóleibol y mi hermana… skate.

—¿Skate? —preguntamos Atsumu y yo al unísono.

—Mi hermana es genial. Les ha comprado a los niños skates y salen a patinar todos juntos.

Nos mostró fotos y videos de su hermana y los mellizos.

Fue una tarde agradable.

Acompañé a Rin hasta la estación de trenes.

Antes de abordar el carro, volteó a verme, y a mí se me vino la imagen de una actriz de cine. Pensé que Rin era muy bonita.

Yo creí que, luego de ello, volveríamos a hacer lo que siempre habíamos sido. Pero no fue exactamente así. Su trato se suavizó conmigo, favoreciéndome en todo. Su complicidad con mi hermano tampoco sufrió cambios. Solo comprendí que le impedía volver a lo de siempre cuando, el último día, se me declaró.

Hay días que pienso más en ello que otros.

Rintarou dijo que habíamos comenzado con mal piel, pero que siempre había sido yo, prácticamente desde el inicio.

Sin embargo, por más que repase nuestra historia en mi cabeza, no logro comprender a qué se refiere.

¿Por qué diría que _partimos con mal pie_? Solo hasta el final fue que nuestra amistad empezó a deteriorase. Nos volvimos amigos, sin Atsumu, nosotros dos. En esos días, Rin nunca hizo un gesto que yo haya podido malinterpretar. No hubieron miradas incómodas entre nosotros, o momentos tensos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy mi hermano me dice que ya pare con mis juegos mentales. Me quedé helada. ¿Será que pueda lograr que alguno de mis hermanos se coma un ajo? es para meditarlo...
> 
> Disculpas como siempre por los errores y tal... en especial me disculpo con Noe a quien dedico este fic. Mi racha escritoril ya va en declive, pero fufu logré sacar dos capis, me siento power.
> 
> JC


	3. Vagando

Atsumu empacó no mucho después de graduarnos. La habitación, curiosamente, se me hizo más pequeña con su ausencia. Atsumu era tan brillante, irradiaba tanta energía, que ampliaba incluso los lugares más pequeños. Sin él las paredes me asfixiaban. Empecé a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa.

Casi todos los días abordaba el tren interurbano hasta Kobe, donde se emplazaba la academia gastronómica. Se me fue un año sin que me diera cuenta, sumido en la comodidad de una monotonía sin escapatoria. «Monótona» porque no estaba Atsumu para condimentar mi día a día; «sin escapatoria» porque parecía un rasgo muy típico mío el no hacer nada por cambiar el curso de las cosas.

Le faltaban desafíos a mi vida. En una palabra: extrañaba el tira y afloja que significaba convivir con mi hermano. Y a veces me preguntaba, si no me habría equivocado de carrera. No era lo mismo cocinar para un examen, que cocinar a alguien en concreto, y observar el rostro de una persona que tiene toda la intención de comer lo que has hecho. Los profesores de la academia apenas probaban los «exámenes» que preparábamos, debatiendo aspectos como el color, la temperatura, la armonía de los aromas, al modo de un _reallity_ televisivo.

Mi situación cambió al poco iniciar mi segundo año de estudios: me hice ayudante de cocina del señor Oguma, en un restorán emplazado en Kita-ku.

Sucedió sin mediar currículo o entrevista. Tampoco estaba en búsqueda de trabajo, al revés, el trabajo me encontró disponible para el oficio, y mi falta de iniciativa me llevó a aceptar aquella oportunidad imprevista.

Todo comenzó cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a acusar otro tipo de hambre. Después de mucho renegar, decidí probar suerte con las aplicaciones de cita. Llevaba un tiempo solo, tenía terror de que esta situación se prolongara hasta un punto de no retorno. Aunque me parecían frívolas, a mi hermano le habían funcionado. Atsumu llevaba cuatro meses de relación con un fotógrafo que conoció de este modo. Un periodista, amigo del fotógrafo, se interesó por mi hermano y escribió un reportaje sobre ser gay y deportista a los veinte años. En realidad teníamos diecinueve, pero no para efectos del reportaje. Fue portada de revista. Una chica de mi clase se apareció con esa revista.

—Este es tu hermano, ¿cierto? Qué impresión. Ser un referente actual a esta edad. ¿Tú también eres…? Ya sabes… ¿como él…?

No supe responder. Últimamente, me lo cuestionaba.

Una joven respondió mi solicitud de Jack-D. Me advirtió que todavía tenía pene. No le di demasiada importancia, solo quería acostarme con alguien. La reserva del hotel estaba a nombre de «Taro», ella me pidió que la llamara Nakuru. Solo pronuncié su nombre una vez. Hicimos el amor en silencio, con cierta de torpeza, tratando de acomodarnos al ritmo del otro. Al terminar, descansamos en la cama mirando el techo.

—¿Pensabas en algo particular? —preguntó.

A los pies de la cama yacía su brasier. El relleno de silicona que daba forma a sus pechos. Se lo entregué.

—Tengo que ser honesto, recordaba a otra persona.

—¿Una ex?

—No, más bien lo opuesto.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Me quedé callado. Un ex es una persona que empezaste amando hasta que dejaste de hacerlo. Lo opuesto es lo opuesto.

Me apuré en vestirme y me excusé. Debía irme. Entendía si no quería verme otra vez. En otras circunstancias, quizá le hubiese dado una oportunidad. Era una joven muy linda. Si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra manera, quizá habríamos congeniado mejor. Era consciente de lo que implicaban mis actos, pero como no sabía disculparme, pagué la reserva de la habitación y me despedí de Nakuru.

_Esto pasa cuando creces con un gemelo_ —pensaba—, _te vuelves una persona incapaz de disculparte. Es por eso que voy como voy._

Los pensamientos errantes me llevaron a errar también en mis pasos, y acabé en el barrio de Kita-ku, desorientado, con el hambre despierto encendiendo mi tripa. Un hombre viejo, ataviado con un mandil de cocina, acababa de apagar la farola roja de su restorán. Aquello me desanimó. No había visto la hora, pero debía ser muy tarde.

—Usted tiene hambre, pase.

El viejo del mandil me observaba desde la puerta.

—No tengo mucho dinero —sinceré.

—No viene a cuento, pase, pase. Tome asiento en la barra. Vendrán otros después de usted. El negocio funciona así a estas horas.

Me senté donde me indicaba. Al cabo de unos minutos dos personas más ingresaron al restorán cerrado, sentándose cada uno a mi lado. Reconocí al hombre. Era el vagabundo que merodeaba la estación de Kobe. Cada vez que desbordaba, lo encontraba leyendo el diario, sucio y descalzo, junto al almacén de revistas. Jamás le había dejado alguna moneda.

La otra era una mujer entrada en carnes, de mejillas blandas, jorobada. Nada más verme, dijo:

—¿Cuál es su historia? Todos aquí tenemos una.

—Yo no. Ese es el problema.

—Bah, cuanto misterio, ya se te soltará la lengua. Señor Oguma, usted dijo que necesitaba un muchacho fuerte para hacer el inventario, contrátelo.

El señor Oguma. El viejo del mandil, nos sirvió, a cada uno, porciones generosas de arroz y tofu hervido, más una tacita de sake caliente. Supuse que eran las sobras de la venta del día, y me serví sin muchas expectativas, sintiéndome más afortunado que otra cosa por comer gratis, aunque fuese en aquellas circunstancias particulares.

Incomprensible, al primer bocado de ese plato triste, el calor me sacó un sollozo. Pensaba en aquella chica que acababa de olvidar en la habitación de un hotel. El sabor armónico del tofu, acompañado de la suavidad del arroz humeante, fue como recibir un abrazo inesperado, que me decía: «todos podemos equivocarnos, no sufras».

—Está muy bueno —sollocé, tratando de limpiar mis lágrimas con los puños.

«Cómo consigues que algo tan simple resulte tan glorioso». Mi mente extrajo aquellas palabras de los recuerdos.

El señor Oguma me entregó un pañuelo. No fui capaz de pronunciar «gracias».

Dos días después, volví a pasar al restorán del señor Oguma con la intención de pagarle lo que le debía. A la luz del día, pude apreciarlo mejor. No era más que un cuchitril, aunque en muy buen estado, entre una florería y un edificio de oficinas.

—No me ofendas de ese modo, muchacho —me regañó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Observé las mesas vacías, pintadas de rojo. El televisor encendido sobre la barra.

—Al menos déjeme devolverle el favor. Recuerdo que necesitaba hacer inventario. Puedo hacerlo. No tendrá que pagarme.

Al final acabé trabajando para él, al principio moviendo cajas y mercadería. Cuando descubrió que estudiaba gastronomía, me nombró su ayudante de cocina. El sueldo era miserable, pero entonces yo no tenía grandes gastos. Al acabar las clases, llegaba a Kita-ku a lavar arroz, picar verduras, eviscerar pescados, hervir bivalvos, estofar carnes. A medida que llegaban clientes, el señor Oguma me relevaba en la comida, y a mí me tocaba limpiar. Miki-chan y Moko-chan eran las encargadas de atender las mesas y llevar la caja. Una vez a la semana aparecía un hombre pequeño, con un bombín verde, para llevarse las carpetas de contabilidad. No trabajaba más gente. Era un local pequeño, poco atractivo, y sin embargo, preparaba el mejor arroz que haya comido. No lo comprendía. Si el restorán fuese más grande, mejor iluminado, atraería otro tipo de clientela, que pagarían con gusto una reserva, pero el señor Oguma no parecía interesado en hacer prosperar su negocio.

Al cerrar, luego de despedir a Miki y Moko, como llamados por la oscuridad, se nos unían el vagabundo y la mujer jorobada. Ella hablaba mucho; él casi nada.

A la tercera semana de trabajo, el vagabundo me dirigió la palabra por primera vez.

—Sabía que conocía tu rostro, pero usaste otro nombre, otro color de cabello. Me jode la gente que no da la cara.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la mujer; enroscaba un mechón en su grueso dedo índice.

—Le hicieron un reportaje por ser maricón.

La mujer me agarró del brazo.

—¡No me digas! ¿Muchacho, eres famoso?

—¡Piensa mujer! ¡Cómo será famoso un maricón!

El señor Oguma le retiró el plato al vagabundo.

—No uses esa palabra con el muchacho. Discúlpate ahora.

La atmósfera se solidificó a mi alrededor, ojos ajenos se clavaron sobre mí a la espera de una respuesta. ¿Qué debería decir? Tieso en mi sitio, no me atrevía a apartar la mirada del plato. Casi podía oír el sudor recorriendo mis sienes. ¿Debería corregirlo? ¿De qué? ¿Decirle que se trataba de Atsumu, no de mí? No podía hacer tal cosa. Era la misma situación de cuando mamá me preguntó si yo _también_ era homosexual. No podía hacerlo.

El vagabundo comenzó a reír. Las miradas me abandonaron.

—Es una broma, señor Oguma. Una broma.

La mujer también rió aliviada. El señor Oguma no lo hacía, pero regresó el plato al vagabundo.

—Entonces, ¿eres famoso? Tienes que contármelo —insistió la mujer—. Te lo he dicho: todos tenemos una historia.

—No lo sé. ¿Luego usted me contará la suya?

—Primero oigamos lo que tienes que decirme. Para mi historia se requiere el estómago vacío.

Saqué mi teléfono, le enseñé la última foto que me tomé junto a Atsumu, durante las vacaciones de primavera. También se la mostré al señor Oguma, y por último, al vagabundo.

—Es mi hermano, Atsumu, es mi gemelo. Hace ya varios años que nos pintamos el cabello de distinto color, pero dejando el físico de lado, es muy diferente a mí, en casi todos los aspectos. Está destinado a hacer grandes cosas, de él podríamos hablar toda una tarde, y no nos daría tiempo. Podríamos escribir un libro o rodar una película, y le garantizo un éxito de taquilla. Tiene esa necesidad de desafiar los límites, su ímpetu no puede frenarse ni contenerse. Yo no. Lo único relevante que se puede decir de mí —miré al vagabundo—, es que tengo un hermano que sale en revistas. El reportaje habla de él, no de mí.

—No todos podemos ser famosos —se lamentó la mujer.

—Ni es lo importante —dijo el vagabundo. Me tendió una mano—. Mi problema es que no estoy tranquilo si no me rodea el odio. No te lo tomes personal. Simplemente, no deseo amigos.

Tomé la mano que me estrechaba, inexplicablemente blanda, como una masa pútrida. Era un muerto en vida. No me pude quitar la sensación de encima.

Luego de esa noche, comencé a dejarle monedas cada vez que me lo encontraba en la estación de trenes. Ignoraba su nombre. No se lo pregunté el primer día, y ya no lo hice. Tampoco sabía cómo se llamaba la mujer, pero los demás le decían _Agnes_. Creo que les recordaba a cierto personaje de una sitcom americana que transmitieron hacía varios años. Le pregunté a mamá si la conocía, respondió que sí.

—Agnes era la típica vecina que se quejaba y sufría por todo. Además era feísima. Luego yo vi fotos de la actriz, y me dejó impresionada porque era muy guapa, pero en su papel de Agnes, la desmejoraban. Siempre estaba buscando maneras de hacer daño a los demás. No era una buena mujer. No había manera de empatizar con ella. Todos la odiábamos.

Cuando vi fotos de la verdadera Agnes, comprendí que el apodo no podía ser por temas físicos. Me preguntaba si sus conocidos la odiarían. Yo no lo hacía, tampoco el señor Oguma.

Éramos personas con historias incontables, reunidas bajo el alero de una compañía imaginaria. El día de mi cumpleaños número 20, el señor Oguma me dio libre. Atsumu me invitó a su nuevo departamento, allá en Osaka. Ya no salía con aquel fotógrafo, sino con un estudiante de ciencias de la salud. Quería que lo conociera. Qué papelón. Traté de enseñar mi mejor cara.

Una vez se retiró aquel chico, le pregunté:

—¿No había alguien mejor? —el tipo en cuestión se la pasó hablando de su nivel de grasa corporal (7%, me lo aprendí).

—Gracias, Samu. Muchas gracias. De verdad que no hay nada más refrescantes que tus sinceras enhorabuenas.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le entregué mi obsequio.

A regañadientes, Atsumu me entregó el suyo.

Ya sin aquel chico pesote de por medio, primero hablamos de Aran, compañero de equipo de Atsumu. Ambos jugaban en el MSBY, uno de los tres equipos de Osaka. Fue inevitable mencionar a Kita, el mejor amigo de Aran. Estudiaba agricultura, en la Kyoto Imperial, al mismo tiempo que trabajaba en el predio de su padre. Un pálido rosa ruborizó a Atsumu al tiempo que me actualizaba sobre Kita.

—Por supuesto que ya no me gusta, pero no puedo evitar enrojecer cuando lo menciono o cuando escucho su nombre. Por fortuna Aran no se ha dado cuenta de nada… a menos que Kita se lo haya confesado, pero lo dudo. Y Aran es tan torpe…

»Por ejemplo, hay una chica, es una de las fisio, que está loquita por Aran, y el tipo se quita la camiseta delante de ella y ni se da cuenta de lo que provoca. No tiene ninguna consideración. Y es que se ha puesto gigante. Esos pectorales que tiene son _airbags_. Te lo prometo, sus pechos pueden salvar vidas. Son unos pectorales totalmente opuestos a los desinflados de Suna.

La risa se me frenó de golpe.

Aunque solía pensar a menudo en él, evitaba su nombre incluso en mi mente, y ahora Atsumu lo pronunciaba de golpe, con una naturalidad que me recordaba los días de preparatoria, antes de su abrupto final. Mi cambio de actitud no le pasó desapercibido.

—¿Todavía no te hablas con Suna? —Negué con la cabeza—. Sé que Kobe es grande, pero yo habría pensado que se toparían en algún momento y… no sé. Hablarían las cosas.

—Supongo que Kobe es más grande que nosotros.

—Al parecer a su equipo de vóleibol universitario le ha ido bastante bien.

—Era de esperarse…

—¿Cierto que sí? Suna es de esos elementos que le da oportunidades a los equipos.

No fui yo quien cambió de tema, fue Atsumu. Honestamente, me habría gustado saber más de Rintarou, aunque me hiciera daño.

Días después, camino al trabajo, me crucé no con Rin, pero con Gin. También continuaba sus estudios en Kobe. No nos veíamos en mucho tiempo, incluso me pareció más alto. Me preguntó por Atsumu, hablamos del reportaje en el que apareció mi hermano, le pregunté sus novedades. Después de unos minutos, me disculpé con la excusa que llegaba tarde al trabajo. No era del todo cierto. A Gin le iba bien, y por algún motivo, me jodía.

Extrañaba a mi hermano, a mis amigos. No extrañaba el vóleibol en sí, pero si pudiera volver a jugar un partido con todos ellos… no lo sé. Ojalá se pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

Me desahogué con Agnes esa noche. Le pregunté si era un mal amigo. A su parecer, yo no era siquiera un amigo.

—No te juntas con gente de tu edad. En cambio, te la pasas aquí con adultos podridos. Hasta le caes bien a este vagabundo piojos, eso es caer muy bajo en la ruindad. Señor Oguma, es hora de que despida al muchacho, o le consumirá la fuerza vital.

Seguí trabajando un tiempo más. El trabajo era lo único que me renovaba, me sacaba de la cama. Cuando no nos visitaban nuestros comensales nocturnos, platicar junto al señor Oguma era refrescante, no como la brisa de verano, más bien como un trago de licor de menta. Algo en su seriedad me contagiaba calor. El señor Oguma era un hombre seco, de pocas palabras, que no aceptaba «no» por respuesta. Pero lo mejor, era que sus platos me habían devuelto la confianza en mi elección de carrera. Sin dudas, lo admiraba.

—¿Por qué el arroz le queda de ese modo? —le pregunté cierta noche, después de hacer inventario—. Lo he estado observando. No es que haga algo especial. Son las mismas técnicas y consejos que nos enseñan en la academia. He pensado que quizá las ollas que emplea, o la cocinilla de fuego…

Se rió.

—La magia del arroz está en el arroz, es así de simple. Si el grano no es bueno, no hay mucho que hacer. Hay que asegurar la calidad de la materia prima.

Cuando inició la temporada regular de vóleibol, veía las repeticiones de los partidos por la noche, junto a aquellos _adultos podridos_. No alcanzaba a reconfortarme. Mi hermano sonreía tan feliz, chocando manos con Aran; odiaba admitirlo, pero me sentía desplazado.

No se trataba de eso.

A fines de febrero, el señor Oguma, ya aficionado al vóleibol gracias a mis gestiones, sintonizó por iniciativa propia la final de vóleibol universitario. Me acerqué al televisor. Uno de los periodistas había pronunciado el nombre _Suna_. Efectivamente estaba Rin allí, con un horrible uniforme color cyan. Era Rin contra una universidad de Tokio. Me dieron ganas de reír. En el otro equipo se encontraban de titulares aquel chico que se comió mis _onigiris_ , y Sakusa Kiyoomi, uno de esos terrores de la preparatoria, el que guardaba su comida en loncheras Harry Potter.

¿Por qué me tenía que preocupar de tantos sinsentidos? Incluso yo tenía permitido reírme, disfrutar de los detalles cotidianos.

Llamé a Atsumu.

—Nuevo clásico universitario, Suna versus aquel chico, no recuerdo su nombre, el armador de Fukurodani, canal 6.

—¿Te refieres al chico que te robaba la comida?

—Ese mismo, canal 6.

—Aran-kun, ven, Suna versus ese chico que le robaba la comida de Osamu, nuevo clásico universitario, sintoniza el canal 6.

Llamamos a Gin.

—Canal 6 Gin, ahora.

—Lo estoy viendo. Joder, Suna en cyan, esto es surrealista. Se merece un fondo de pantalla.

Vimos el partido cada uno desde sus respectivas posiciones, sin dejar de compartir impresiones a través del chat grupal.

Ganó la universidad de Rin, lo que quería decir que su equipo se enfrentaría en el Kurowashiki contra algún equipo de la V-League. Cruzamos los dedos. Todos queríamos un partido entre Suna versus Aran y mi hermano, especialmente si eso significaba volver a ver a Rin de cyan. De seguro el pobre estaba rendido.

Traté muchas veces de escribir a Rin, felicitarlo por su victoria. Perdí los nervios. Lo que dijese, sonaría estúpido, mediocre, y peor: necesitado.

—¿Qué sucede, muchacho? Si sigues tirándote el cabello, quedarás calvo. Te lo dice un hombre calvo.

Miré al señor Oguma con desesperación.

—¿Tiene el secreto de las reconciliaciones? Si lo tiene, dígamelo.

—El único secreto es acabar con el orgullo. Y quizá, armonizar con una tacita de sake.

—No soy una persona de mucho orgullo… Verá, con Suna éramos muy amigos en preparatoria, pero quedaron unos temas pendientes que no resolvimos, y la distancia no nos sobrevivió. Suna, uno de los centrales de la universidad de Konan, ¿lo recuerda?. Si nos viéramos, estoy seguro que comprendería qué es lo que quiero decirle, y se lo diría, pero aún no nos hemos cruzado.

El señor Oguma roció lustramuebles sobre la barra, sacando brillo.

—Está bien si te quieres engañar, pero para engañarme a mí tendrás que esforzarte un poco más. La universidad de Konan, si bien se encuentra en el Monte Rokko, no se puede decir que esté muy lejos. Nada se encuentra demasiado lejos cuando existe la intención. Si no te has cruzado con él, es porque no has querido hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, me da terror encontrármelo. Me gustaría que él me encontrase a mí. Sé que la reconciliación saldrá adelante si nos cruzamos, pero yo no soy capaz de buscarlo.

A veces husmeaba las redes sociales de Rin. Nada indicaba que estuviese en alguna relación, pero recelaba. Si resultaba que no estaba soltero, podría protagonizar un papelón muy gordo.

Al final, volví a instalar la aplicación de citas.

La victoria de la universidad de Konan le reportó a Suna sus beneficios. Por desgracia su equipo no se enfrentó contra los MSBY, sino contra el DESEO, pero eso no me frenó a ver el partido junto al señor Oguma. Fue el propio señor Oguma el que compró esas horribles bandanas color cyan, y no pude ocultar mi rubor. Y casi ganaron al DESEO. Después de un set perdido, los del DESEO tuvieron que entrar a la cancha a sus titulares, o la derrota habría sido vergonzosa. Muchos de los puntos fueron de Rintarou. Se lo expliqué al señor Oguma.

—Lo que sucede es que Suna es muy flexible, lo que le permite escapar de los bloqueos con mayor facilidad. Mientras mejor sean los bloqueadores, mejor le va a Suna, y por eso es normal que en un partido contra profesionales se luzca más que en otros. No le sucede así cuando se enfrenta a novatos, que son más impredecibles.

—Es una persona atípica por donde se la mire.

—Sí…

—¿Cómo es que no es profesional como tu hermano?

—Bueno, no es tan fácil. Son pocos los equipos que hacen convocatorias abiertas, por lo general alguien tiene que descubrirte… A mi hermano lo descubrieron en preparatoria. Aran tuvo que postularse para los try-out del MSBY, y por fortuna fichó. Pero Suna no tiene ese carácter de buscar oportunidades para darse a conocer…

—De seguro que el Kurowashiki le reportará sus beneficios.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir… es obvio que le llegará alguna oferta, si no es de la V-Ligue, al menos de la 2da división. Pero… nunca he sabido qué es lo que quiere Suna.

Por eso me sorprendió cuando los Raijin anunciaron que habían fichado a Rin para la siguiente temporada. El superclásico universitario Suna versus Akaashi no duró más de una temporada, no así mis dudas respecto a Rintarou. Ya no podía decir que lo conocía.

Mi trabajo con el señor Oguma me reportó mis propios beneficios. Después de un año de trabajo constante, y pese a mi funesto salario, pude ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar una furgoneta. El día de mi graduación le expresé al señor Oguma mis intenciones de renuncia.

—Me parece lo más sensato —opinó—, ¿qué planes tiene?

—Además de trabajar para usted, seguir la temporada de vóleibol es de las pocas cosas que me ha motivado este año. Y ahora que me he graduado, no me apetece volver a la casa paterna y estancarme en Inarizaki. Todavía tengo que pulirlo más, pero mi idea es empezar mi propio proyecto vendiendo _onigiris_ en los partidos que juegue Tsumu. Ahorraré con tal de poder abrir mi propio local, y tener mis propios mendigos a los que alimentar.

—Sabes lo que eso implica, ¿cierto?

Asentí. El señor Oguma hablaba de Suna.

—Ya veo. Si es así, no tengo nada que objetar.

—Gracias señor Oguma.

—Pero la temporada de voleibol aún no empieza. Lo sé. Terminé aprendiendo su calendario. A mi edad, sigo aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

—Tengo que concretar unos negocios aún. Necesito antes asegurar la calidad de la materia prima.

—Ojalá todos los aprendices fuesen como tú.

Me quedé trabajando con el señor Oguma hasta que encontrara mi sustituto. La última noche, de mi despedida, en lugar de sobras, el señor Oguma preparó su propia versión de las parrilladas de carne Kobe. Realmente no entendía cómo no le iba mejor al señor Oguma, era un auténtico artista culinario. Agnes, colorada por el sake, besó mis mejillas en múltiples oportunidades. Con el vagabundo echamos algunas partidas de pulsadas. El señor Oguma envolvió las sobras en una vianda y me las obsequió. Comí gustoso durante dos días.

Llevaba un tiempo pensando el negocio de los _onigiri_. No eran complicados de preparar. Si acondicionaba bien la furgoneta, podría llevar mi negocio a donde sea. Además, en mi primera reconciliación con Suna medió un _onigiri_ relleno. Luego de trabajar con el señor Oguma, yo sabía que los _onigiri_ podían ser mucho mejores. Quería lograrlo. Quería reconciliarme con Suna, escudado en el mejor _onigiri_ que hubiese preparado.

Por eso me reuní con Kita-san, cuya familia cultivaba mayoritariamente arrozales. Los patos nadaban libremente por los humedales.

Kita me decía:

—Es importante que los animales puedan convivir armónicamente en los cultivos. Se genera una simbiosis que favorece a la tierra, a la planta, y al propio animal. El excremento de los patos se convierte en abono que regresa los nutrientes a la tierra, le da textura. Si la tierra es fértil, la planta crece con vigor, y no hay necesidad de intoxicarla a fertilizantes. A mayor vigor, no solo el grano es rico, sino que las mismas plantaciones sirven de refugio para los patos silvestres. El uso de químicos solo genera dependencia, destruye los ciclos naturales, y por eso es importante evitarlos. Es lo mismo con los humanos.

—Entiendes a las plantas de un modo muy particular.

Kita se rio.

—Plantas no, _ecosistemas_ —me corrigió.

Podía entender por qué esa risa tan honesta causaba estragos en mi hermano.

No hablamos de negocio ese día, no correspondía hacerlo. En cambio, Kita-san me regaló un quintal de arroz. Si era la materia prima que buscaba, entonces que volviéramos a reunirnos.

Lo hicimos, unas semanas más tarde. Le llevé muestras de mis productos, nervioso de su opinión. Al finalizar el trato, fui a visitar al señor Oguma una vez apagó el farolillo de la entrada. Repartí mis _onigiri_ al señor Oguma, el vagabundo, y Agnes.

El señor Oguma se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Muchacho, tendrás un negocio próspero.

Agnes me pronosticó una fama mayor a la de mi hermano.

El vagabundo comió en silencio, sin opinar.

Se publicaron las fechas de la temporada regular. Estudié el calendario. Implicaría logística y una inversión de la que no disponía. No tuve alternativa, tuve que pedirle un préstamo a mi hermano. Me miró con recelo, como si estuviese tomándole el pelo.

—Creí que tu objetivo era ser regente de un restorán o algo así.

—Sí, algún día. Mira, no es tan fácil. Paso a paso, ¿sí?

—Admite que te mueres por v

erme jugar en vivo.

—Lo admito.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

Siempre es hablarle a una pared.

Ese mismo día me hizo un giro de dinero demasiado grande. Así caí en cuenta que él también me hubo extrañado. Unos días después me acompañó a comprar los implementos de cocina que necesitaba y los permisos respectivos para habilitar mi puesto de comida. No se me ocurrió que mi negocio debiese tener un nombre. No estaba preparado para ello.

—¿Qué vas a vender? —me preguntó Atsumu. El funcionario de la oficina de patentes parecía a punto de explotar.

— _Onigiris_ , ya te lo dije.

—Ya lo tengo: ¡ _Onigiris_ _Atsumu_! ¡Siempre he deseado tener mi propia Brand!

—Cómo crees. En ese caso, _Onigiris_ _Osamu_ , porque es mío el negocio.

—¡Pero yo soy el socio capitalista! En cambio tú solo eres el «mano de obra».

—Qué opinas de _Onirigis_ Miya.

—De acuerdo —dijo el funcionario, poniéndole fin a la charla.

Imprimí calcomanías con el nombre de _Onigiris Miya_ para sellar los productos. Mi motivación era total. Me compré un planner en el que anoté las fechas de los partidos de los MSBY, y la ciudad y gimnasio de los encuentros, a fin de reservar los permisos de venta de comida, las reservas de los hoteles. Lo tenía todo planificado. Conocía muy bien mi ruta. Quizá tuviese que afinar ciertos detalles, pero eso en el camino.

Como por ejemplo, el tercer partido de los MSBY, que lo jugarían de local contra los Raijin de Rintarou.

Vi las repeticiones mientras amasaba el arroz de Kita-san. Rin ganó su primer partido como pro, que jugó contra los Rockets, y también el segundo, contra los Azuma Pharmacy. Aquella vez que nos reconciliamos, rellené esos _onigiris_ con pasta _anko_ comprada en el supermercado. No eran habituales los _onigiris_ dulces, pero a Rin le gustaban. Esta vez, preparé el _anko_ yo mismo.

No sabía qué le diría a Suna, ni siquiera tenía certeza de que lográsemos vernos. Me dije que no lo buscaría. Pero si nos veíamos, le daría su _onigiri_ , y luego ya se me ocurriría cómo continuar.

Miré el _onigiri_ entre mis manos. Lo sellé en film plástico, le pegué la calcomanía de _Onigiris Miya_.

¿Por qué, Suna? ¿Por qué me dijiste que empezamos con mal pie? ¿Por qué has dicho que siempre he sido yo, desde el principio? ¿inicio? Fue porque intuías mi rechazo, ¿cierto? Así decidiste torturarme sin que me diera cuenta. Lo sabía. Has planeado este momento desde hace dos años. Planeaste tu venganza y estás por saborearla.

Suna y sus juegos mentales… sus infiernos mentales, mejor dicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer !!


End file.
